2003 Kids' Choice Awards: My Version
by brycewade1013
Summary: My version of the KCA's happens to have cartoon stars co-hosting the event, while also presenting with the stars. You'll find out who's who in the rundown. If you seen it back in 2003 when you were a kid, you should know the whole thing happens to be video game themed. I'm a newbie to the community. So please no hurtful comments. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

2003 Kids' Choice Awards: Alternate Version

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Kim Possible, The PowerPuff Girls, SpongeBob SquarePants, Jackie Chan Adventures, The Fairly OddParents, The Simpson or any of the studios producing these cartoons.

Hosted by: Rosie O Donnell

Cartoon Co-Hosts: Jimmy Neutron

Bart and Lisa Simpson

The PowerPuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup

Jade Chan

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus

SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star

Celebrity Apearances: 3LW

Jessica Alba

Drew Barrymore

Alexis Bledel

Amanda Bynes

Bow Wow

The cast of 'The Brothers Garcia'

Nick Cannon

Jackie Chan

Kelly Clarkson

Kaley Cuoco

Cameron Diaz

Drake Bell and Josh Peck

Hilary Duff

Will Ferrell

Justin Guarini

Melissa Joan Hart

Ashton Kutcher

Matthew Lillard

Dave Mirra

Mandy Moore

Frankie Muniz

Bittany Murphy

Mike Myers

Kelly Osbourne

Michelle Pfeiffer

Brad Pitt

The Rock

Lil' Romeo

Rebecca Romijn-Stamos

Daryl Sabara

Will Smith

Britney Spears

Sylvester Stallone

Damon Wayans

Evan Rachel Wood

Slime Stunt: Tony Hawk

Musical Performaces: B2K

Justin Timberlake

Announcers: Cosmo and Wanda

Backstage at Nickelodeon's Game Station, the cartoon stars were making last minute preps for this year's Kids' Choice Awards. The crowd in the audience is enormous with almost 15,000 kids. That's not counting the millions and millions watching along at home. And the amazing stars in Hollywood who were ready to party with the biggest fans and get messy with Nickelodeon's tradmark: the green slime.

In the Nickelodeon cartoon VIP room, Nicktoon genius Jimmy Neutron, Fox cartoon sibilings Bart and Lisa Simpson, Cartoon Network girl superheroes The PowerPuff Girls, Jackie Chan's michevious cartoon neice Jade Chan, and Disney Channel action teen Kim Possible, his best friend and sidekick Ron, and his pet naked mole rat Rufus were getting ready for the big night.

"Kids' Choice baby! Boo-Yah!" Ron yelled out. Kim's best friend was pumped for tonight's award show. So was his naked mole rat Rufus who popped out of his master's pocket.

"Yeah baby!" Rufus cheered.

"Heck Ya! This is what we've been training for guys!" Bart Simpson agreed.

"The huge night where we rule!" Lisa Simpson said out loud. Bart cringed at his sister's excitement.

"No envelopes, no ball gowns or tuxedos and no make up. Just plain fun, casual wear and slime!" Jade said explaining the basics.

"You should have seen the audience!" Jimmy Neutron said. "If I'm right, there must be about 40,000 people! Most of them kids." Jimmy happens to be a genius, so he could be right about the audience figures.

"And that's not even counting the stars out there!" Buttercup rang out.

"I know!" Bubbles said in her cute voice. "I can't wait to see Dave Mirra again! It's been so long since we held hands." Bubbles squealed with delight with her other two sisters.

"Hey KP, you pysched?" Ron asked her friend who was putting on lip gloss.

"You bet. My first award show!" Kim said turning back to face Ron with a smile. This happens to be Kim, Ron and Rufus's first time at the KCA's. "I'm so ready! Finally, a night where I don't have to worry about fighting villians or saving the world for once." Kim sighed happily. Kim happened to be a world-renowed teen hero. So, she was lucky enough to actually catch a break this weekend. "Plus, I'm so excited to dance with JT!" Kim and the other girls, minus Jade, squealed with joy.

Just then, Kim's Kimuciator beeped. "What up Wade?" Kim answered.

"Just checking to see how you guys doing." Wade, the other 10 year old genuis, the one who runs Kim's website said. "You guys prepped for tonight?"

"We are." Kim said with a smile.

"Ron Stoppable's ready to get his game on! Gonna show these amueturs whose boss inside the Game Station!" Ron said talking about his favorite hobby. Kim playfully rolled her eyes at Ron. She decided to put up with his playful antics for tonight, becuase Ron happens to like this show.

"You think you can go against the number one player Ultra Moose 3: Metal Gear Solid?" Jade said turning back to face Ron with a playful grin. "Well then you got another thing coming!"

Ron wanted to grab one of the pillows and start a pillow fight, but Kim stopped him before he got any ideas. "Alright. Save it for later. Is Tony Hawk here yet?" Kim asked.

"Right outside the stunt tank with Melissa Joan Hart." Wade replied. Wade helped Jimmy design the Game Station for tonight's award show. Wade was also a fan of video games. But, as much fun as this was, Wade needed to tell Kim something important. "Kim, I've been getting some starnge frequencies on the Game Station."

"Weird frequencies?" Kim asked confused. Wade promised to look out for anything supiscous, but for the past couple weeks before the show, everything appeared normal.

"I got this dark image and disorted voice appearing on my screen." Wade explained. Jimmy then turned to face the teens.

"Hey, we've had the same problem with the commericals." Jimmy explained. Jimmy explained that during the past 3 weeks, the tv ads became interupted with the same dark image and disorted voice. The network people thought this was just a glitch, but now Jimmy thinks it's something more.

"Do you think?" Blossom asked Kim, hoping the worse wasn't about to happen.

"Don't fret yet. It's probably some fan trying to mess with the Game Station." Kim assured.

"I'll try to enchance the videos to see who it is." Wade said.

"Please and Thank you." Kim said sweetly. Just then, the stage manager peeked through.

"Five minutes people." He said before closing the door. The cartoon stars were now ready to to get the night started. But, Jade knew there was one person missing.

"Hey, where's SpongeBob and Patrick?" Jade asked about Nickelodeon's yellow sea-sponge and his starfish bestfriend. This was also SpongeBob and Patrick's first time at The Kids' Choice Awards. They have been more than extremely pumped. Just then, someone knocked on the door. The rest of the stars opened the door to reveal SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Hey everybody!" SpongeBob yelled out in excitement with his signature goofy grin. "Are you all ready to party?!"

"Oh, I'm ready to party!" Ron happily played along. "Are you ready to party, Bart?!" He said to the yellow 10 year old.

"I'm ready to party!" Bart yelled out. "Are you ready to party Bubbles?!" Kim and the others then knew that SpongeBob and Patrick were playing a game like they did on their show. As fun as it was, it was getting quickly annoying.

"I'm ready to party!" Bubbles squealed out. "Are you ready to party Patrick?!"

"I'm ready to party!" Patrick rang out. "Are you ready to party SpongeBob?!"

"I'm ready to party!" SpongeBob said again. The other stars were really starting to get annoyed. Yes, they were all ready, but no need to make a game out of it. "Are you ready to party, Ron?!"

"I'm ready to par-tay!" Ron said using some hip lingo that he learned. This made Kim cringe. "Are you ready to par-tay, SpongeBob?" The others needed to stop them before this carried on too long.

"Alright! We get it!" Kim, Jade, Lisa, Blossom, Buttercup, and Jimmy yelled. Immeadiatly, they stopped.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket with one last, "Party!"

"We're four minutes away. We got to get going!" Jimmy said. And with that, the stars left the VIP room and headed backstage. As they passed though the endless corridors, they were so excited about this night. Not only was this Kim's and SpongeBob's first KCA's, but it's the first time there were nominated. Both cartoon stars were nominated for Favorite Cartoon. Kim happened to be also nominated for Favorite Femal Butt-Kicker along with last year's winner, Jade who also happened to be the first ever Burp Champion.

Ron and Rufus were hoping to be the next ones to win that award. Ron was also nominated for Favorite Male ButtKicker. SpongeBob also was nominated for Favorite Video Game. Something that fits the theme of tonight's show. They then reached their exits and then the cartoon stars parted for now. "Alright. Cosmo, Wanda. You're on!" Jade said turning to look at a fish bowl. Just then, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out, with Comso wearing a bathrobe.

"You got it Jade!" The pink haired fairy god parent said.

"On what?" The green haired fairy asked. With that, Wanda waved her wand and just like that, they were on the stage.

"Live from Nickelodeon's Game Station, it's The 2003 Kids' Choice Awards!" Wanda announced. The crowd screamed! Wanda looked at her bathrobe cladden husband trying to get him to say something. When he finally put it together, he became frightened.

"Live? We're live?! But I'm not ready!" Cosmo yelled out, flying away to change. Wanda frowned. He loved her husband a lot, but he's a idiot. Wanda then waved her wand. It was time for the show to start.


	2. The Show: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or any of the cartoon characters or celebrities in this story.

"Like I was saying," Wanda announced. "Live from Nickelodeon's Game Station, it's The 2003 Kids' Choice Awards!" Cosmo and Wanda then announced the celebrity lineup. They occasionally made a few side quirks while announcing. Then, they pulled back to the stage. "And now, here are your stars of the show, the boy genius himself, ultimate inventor and straight A ++ student, **Jimmy Nuetron**!"

With that, Jimmy entered the stage and the crowd went wild. Wearing his signature red shirt, Jimmy couldn't be happier to be in Hollywood with all his fans on his second official Kids' Choice Awards. "Hey what's up people?!" Jimmy yelled out to the cheering crowd. The crowd just went more wild.

"The brother and sister duo of Fox, Honor roll student and detention hall of fame worthy, **Bart and Lisa Simpson**!" Cosmo announced. Bart and Lisa entered the stage. This was Bart and Lisa's 6th Kids' Choice Awards, so they were pretty sure about what they were doing. "You people out there pumped?!" Lisa yelled out. Normally in Springfield, Lisa wouldn't get the screaming cheers she was getting right now. She happens to be at the right place. Both of them were also glad that their embarrassing parents weren't there.

"The three cutest kindergarten superheroes, from Cartoon Network, **The PowerPuff Girls**!" Wanda announced. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew onto the stage. The crowd went even more wild. This was the girls' third Kids' Choice Awards. By now, they were pretty much experts. "Hi everyone!" Blossom simply said. The audience adored the three superheroes.

"Video game pro and last year's **Favorite Female Buttkicker** , from Kids' WB, **Jade Chan**!" Cosmo announced. The Chinese American pre-teen entered the stage to greet the roaring crowd. This was Jade's third Kids' Choice Awards too. So, she was also an instant expert. "Kids' Choice! You guys pumped?!" Jade yelled out. The crowd screamed louder. Jade pretty much liked that sound.

"And making their Kids' Choice debut, world renowned teen hero team and nominees for **Favorite Male and Female Buttkickers** , from Disney Channel, **Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable**!" Wanda announced.

"And **Rufus**!" Cosmo added. The trio entered the stage and were met by screaming fans, so excited to meet them for the first time. Kim just smiled to the crowd made up of her fans. She was excited to be in Hollywood for her first Kids' Choice Awards. She was wearing a pink tank top with green jeans. Pretty stylish for a award show with no dress code.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Kim called out to the crowd. The crowd cheered even louder. Kim was defiently ready for this night.

"Boo-Yah! What's up my fans? You ready?!" Ron yelled out. The crowd screamed. Ron didn't get this kind of cheering back at Middleton. He was defiently at the right place.

"Hi!" Rufus squeaked out.

"And finally, also making their KCA debut, the absorbent yellow sea sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea and his best friend who's way smarter than I am, **SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star**!" Cosmo announced.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Both sea creatures yelled. The crowd went even more wild. They were excited to finally meet them. SpongeBob and Patrick were defiently more than ready for tonight.

"Hi everybody! SpongeBob's here!" SpongeBob yelled out.

"Let's party!" Patrick yelled out to no one cause he was facing the other way.

"Patrick, they're over here." SpongeBob said turning his pink best friend to face the audience.

"Let's party!" Patrick repeated. The crowd went wild. All of the stars were here, the cartoon stars were onstage and there was one more person to introduce.

"Alright guys, let's give it up for our host!" Kim yelled out. "For her 6th and final Kids' Choice Awards, with her best video game face on, my friend **Rosie O Donnell**!"

"Yeah!" Rosie yelled. The former talk show host entered the stage and the crowd went wild. Rosie hosted the show more time than anyone else. She was the queen of The KCA's. And she loves kids a lot. As soon was she was done greeting the crowd, she gave big hugs to her cartoon co-hosts, with even bigger ones for Kim and SpongeBob. "Hi!" Rosie yelled out.

The crowd loved her. "How are you?!" The audience answered with more screams. That was an good enough answer for Rosie. "Well, here we are! And it's finally time to play The 2003 Kids' Choice Awards. Are you guys ready to press the start button?" Rosie asked her fellow cartoon stars, pointing to the giant start button like one you find on a video game console.

"You bet!" SpongeBob yelled.

"Are you guys ready?" Kim asked the crowd. They screamed in agreement. And with that, the cartoon stars pressed the button, officially starting the show. Video game graphics appeared on the screen, playing well with tonight's theme of video games.

"For the past four weeks, 24 million of you called, wrote, you did the double-click online thing," Rosie explained. "And finally tonight, we're gonna find out whose number 1 in the world of movies, music, tv, sports, video games and more. And we're doing it from inside Nickeloeon's Game Station. How 'bout The Game Station?!" Rosie asked the kids. They screamed with approval. Even the video game fans; Ron, Rufus, Jade, Bart and Buttercup even yelled out in approval.

"It's awesome! Every gamers dream!" Ron cheered. Kim just smiled at her best friend. She wasn't into video games like Ron, but seeing her best friend happy was enough for her. The Game Station was like a giant video game console with a large controller and a bigger screen.

"Yep. A virtual game world where we're taking this thing... TO THE NEXT LEVEL!" Rosie yelled out. The crowd screamed even more.

"And it's all thanks to Jimmy for inventing it and my friend Wade who helped with the kinks." Kim explained.

"That's right Kim. Thanks to them, we're going for the crashiest, the bashiest, the slimiest Kids' Choice in the history of the whole wide world." Rosie said.

"But you know Rosie," Jade pointed out. "it really wouldn't be a game without some kickin' music. And not the usual score you hear in almost every game."

"You're right Jade. So, how about... **B2K**?" Rosie asked the crowd. They screamed with approval. It was a good enough answer. "I thought so." Kim braced herself for what Rosie was about to say next. "How about... **Justin Timberlake**?" Kim screamed with the crowd. She loves Justin Timberlake. Rock Your Body happens to be her favorite song. And she really wanted to dance with him. "Great. Cause they're gonna be rocking the sound card here tonight."

Rosie then moved on to another Kids' Choice staple, something that most boys and tomboys enjoy. "And do you want burps?" She asked the crowd. Most of them cheered. "Do you want them?" They again cheered.

"Of course we want them!" Jimmy said.

"Well, good cause we got **The 3rd Annual Celebrity Burp Award**." Rosie explained.

"And Ron's gonna take home this one baby! Me and Rufus been hogging down soda and Bueno Nacho all day and we're ready!" Ron yelled out before he accidentally let out a big burp. Kim pratically felt it. "Sorry KP." Ron said afraid that Kim was about to yell. Instead, Kim just smiled at her bestie.

"No big Ron. Only at The Kids' Choice Awards." Kim said with a smile. Kim was doing good at tolerating Ron's childlike behaviors. They then moved on to another part of the show, one that wasn't around that long, but quickly becoming a Kids' Choice tradition.

"Do you guys want super slimey stunts?" SpongeBob asked. The crowd cheered.

"Well, how about skateboard legend **Tony Hawk** getting ready to set the skateboard slime jump world record?" Bart asked. The crowd cheered loudly. It's clear to Rosie and the gang that they are in for a good award show.

"That's right. All night we're gonna be sliding, jumping, dancing, bashing, and crashing just like we do in the world of video games." Jade said. There was just one more thing to do. The ultimate Kids' Choice staple.

"So what do you say we start this party by sliming you guys, RIGHT NOW?!" Rosie yelled out. The crowd screamed. The slime was the cherry on top. These kids wanted to get messy with the green stuff.

"Let's do it!" SpongeBob yelled out. With that, the cartoon stars pressed the start button, setting off the slime. But, before the kids could get one drop on them, the slime suddenly went back. The crowd of kids became confused. So did Rosie and the cartoon characters.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. The slime disappeared." Blossom said confused.

"There's no slime. There was supposed to be a huge wave sloppy slime!" Rosie said worried. She was panicking quickly. "What happenned?!"

Just then, the Kimmuciator beeped. Kim answered. "Wade. We got situation!" Kim said.

"You're telling me! We've been hacked! Someone got into the station and stole all the slime!" Wade exclaimed. Jimmy looked at Kim's device and saw that the slime was indeed gone.

"Plucking Plutomon! Wade's right!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Who would hack us?" Kim asked. Just then, a dissorted voice came over laughing evily. Rosie, SpongeBob and Patrick quickly became scared.

"I think it's the creepy voice on the screen." SpongeBob said holding onto Patrick. Just then, a dark image came onto The Game Station screen. Jimmy recognized it as the one who hacked the commercials.

"You're right! I happen to be the most evil villain who's ever lived." The voice said. Kim could actually make out a shape. She knew it had to be one of her arch foes. So did the audience.

"Wait... I know that shape Ron!" Kim said.

"Who do you think it is?" Ron cried out. Kim decided that the kids who watched her show might have a clue.

"Do you guys know who?" Kim asked the audience. Immediately, they yelled, " **Drakken**!" Kim's eyes went wide. Her ultimate arch foe. It had to be.

"Is it really him?!" Rosie asked.

"There's only one way to find out! Wade, hit the lights and kill the voice changer!" Kim told her genius friend.

"On it!" Wade agreed. After some typing, he was able to into the system.

"Don't think you'll be able to see me..." Drakken said before the light went on and everybody could see his face. "... and don't think you can hear my voice and recongize me..." He continued before the voice changer was switched off. "... because I know no one will be able to..." He continued before Jade cut him off.

"Hey evil genius! We can see and hear you!" Jade yelled. Immediately, Drakken realizes that he's been found.

"Oh! Kim Possible! Even on a award show, you manage to outsmart me?!" Drakken asked with incredulity.

"Hey, you know me! I can do anything!" Kim said with determination in her voice.

"Hey where's Shego?" Ron asked about Drakken's assiant.

"She's on vacation. Contract requires it." Drakken sadly said before lightening up. "So, now that you found out who's behind the disturbances, I guess you want to find out my evil plan?"

"You're hacking into our Game Station to steal our slime." Kim figured out. It was easy enough. Drakken just couldn't believe he can be outsmarted that fast. Jade was impressed at Kim's intelligence.

"Ha! But that's Phase One. In Phase Two, I'll realese the substance to destroy all of California!" Drakken laughed manically. Everybody just looked at him like he was a big idiot. Slime dosen't destroy stuff. It's not dangerous. Pratically, Drakken should have came up with a better plan.

"You can't destroy California with slime!" Rosie yelled out.

"She's right Dr. D! The stuff is basically harmless. All it does is leave a big mess." Ron agreed. Drakken's mouth dropped open. He wasted his genius on kid stuff.

"You mean to tell me that you're not guarding a dangerous chemical and I wasted my evil genius on Play Dough?!" Drakken yelled.

"Actually slime. And yep. Pretty much." Kim said. Drakken couldn't believe it. But, there was no way he could let Kim Possible win.

"Alright. Plan B: I'll simply keep the slime to myself and use it to destroy The Kids' Choice Awards instead!" Drakken said evily. Everybody's eyes went wide including Rosie's. Drakken has went too far off. Taking slime away from kids, that's low.

"You're mad!" Bubbles screamed.

"We can't have The Kids' Choice Awards without slime!" Jade pointed out.

"Exactly!" Drakken said with a evil smile.

"You monster! How could you do this?!" Ron cried.

"Hello? Evil genius?" Drakken said with matter-of-factly. Kim just narrowed her eyes at her arch foe.

"You're so not getting away with this." Kim said with determination.

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me!" Drakken said evilly before he disappeared from the screen.

"I don't like that guy!" Rosie said, trying to portray the same confidence Kim was.

"Believe me! Neither do I. But, don't worry! He's not gonna win!" Kim said.

"That's right. Let me tell you, we still got tons of slime! We got 11,000 gallons of it!" Rosie said with determination. " **Melissa Joan Hart's** right outside with Tony Hawk and his stunt tank." The big screen then showed a scared Melissa Joan Hart and Tony Hawk. "Hey Melis, we're gonna need some of your slime." Rosie requested, but by the look on their faces something was wrong.

"Rosie! Kim! It's gone!" Melissa cried out.

"What?!" Everybody except Kim cried out.

"You heard me! It was here a minute ago and now the slime is all gone!" Melissa said. The camera then showed the empty stunt tank proving that this was no joke.

"Rosie, Kim. You guys gotta get the slime back. Cause I'm not jumping into an empty pool." Tony said worriedly.

Rosie and the gang just went white. All except Kim who still wasn't worried. "Oh man!" Rosie said.

"Don't worry guys! We can get it back." Kim said with her determination look.

"That's great Kim!" Rosie said as Kim pulls out her Kimmuicator.

"Wade, pull up The Kids' Choice Manual." Kim requested.

"Got it!" Wade said. The manual appeared on Kim's screen.

"Thank goodness for you Kim. You are great." Rosie said still worried but brightening up a little.

"Kim, look up the villians section." Ron suggested. Kim didn't think there was a villians section of the manual, but Ron was her best friend so she had to take a chance.

"Alright." Kim said. She flipped through and just like that, the villains section appeared. "You were right Ron!" Kim said with a smile. The co-hosts gathered around Kim to see how they can get their slime back. "Here we are. It says right here: If your slime is stolen by an evil villain who's either blue, green, magic, genius, can't finish anything, short, or just plain obnoxious, you can get the slime back by completing tonight's video game challenges."

"Great! Saving the day with video games! My dream!" Ron happily cried out.

"The video game challenges are: **Spider-Man, SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of The Flying Dutchman, Mario Party 4, and Harry Potter**." Kim read. "After you complete each challenge, you get the slime back by pulling the red lever." Kim said pointing to the machine in question towards the end of the stage. Rosie was already walking towards it.

"Here's the red lever. Ok. Let me pull on that and we'll get..." Rosie said trying to pull it but Kim stopped her.

"Uh, Rosie it's..." Kim tried to explain it's locked because they don't have enough slime energy.

"Oh it's locked. It's locked. We don't have any slime." Rosie figured out. Kim then turned to Wade.

"Wade, can you hack into Drakken's system?" Kim asked. Wade typed around for a bit before finding what he needed.

"Got it! There are at least four slimey substances hidden in Drakken's system. One of them has to have the slime." Wade explained.

"Hey Kim. You know how I am with video games. Why don't you let me handle the challenges?" Ron asked.

"Nice try. But, like I said before, you got another thing coming against a real gamer!" Jade arugued. Before anyone else could make their arguement, Kim cuts them off.

"Guys relax. I already got this. Right Rosie?" Kim asked her fellow host.

"Right. Kim happens to know the best celebrity gamers in the world and they're here to win back the slime." Rosie said.

"Celebrity gamers?" Ron asked with wonder. "How did you..."

"I called around. Did my research. We'll have the slime back by the end of the show. In the meantime, let's get to the awards!" Kim said trying to brighten things up. The crowd cheered.

"Great idea Kim! Here to help Kim and SpongeBob give the first Orange Blimp of the night are pop goddesses." Rosie announced. Kim smiled at that. She knew a lot of pop stars and she had a pretty clear picture of who to expect. " **Britney Spears and Will Ferrell**!" As the crowd went wild, Kim, Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob and Patrick walked towards the podium where they saw Britney and Will walking down the stairs onto the stage. As they got closer, Kim eyes grew wide as she saw that Will was wearing a women's dress! It was not like Britney's though.

SpongeBob was so excited. He didn't care if there was slime or not. He was happy to be there with his best friend Patrick. He really liked Britney and Will's dresses. This was his first time meeting a famous person other than Mermaid Man and Barnacel Boy. His land creature friend Sandy helped him what to expect about award shows, but SpongeBob got all the advice he needed from the other guys.

Kim was excited about being there too. She didn't care if she won or not. It's a thrill just to be nominated anyway. She was a huge Britney fan. She listened to every one of her songs. She liked Will Ferrell too, but the image of him in a dress was freaking her out a little. Luckily for Rufus and Ron, they weren't freaked. They thought Will Ferrell dressed in women's clothes was the funniest thing ever.

As the two stars reached the podium, they greeted Kim and SpongeBob. "Hi SpongeBob!" Britney said picking up the yellow sponge and wrapping him in a hug. SpongeBob just laughed. He loved being hugged. Will gave high fives to Ron and Rufus. Britney then greeted Kim. "Hi Kim!"

"Hi Britney! I should have known you'd be here." Kim said with a smile.

"I love your clothes!" Britney said happily about Kim's outfit.

"And you... very cute!" Kim said loving Britney's pink dress.

"Whoo!" Will yelled out trying to match the mood of the night. "Kids' Choice! Whoo!" Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob and Patrick followed suit. Kim and Britney would have joined them, but they were still freaked out by Will's choice of clothes.

"Uh, hey Will. You mind if we ask you a question?" Kim asked still freaked out.

"Yeah. Sure." The comedian agreed.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Britney asked. Will wasn't really fazed by Britney and Kim's looks. He held an envople.

"Didn't you guys get the invitation?" Will tried to explain. "The invitation that Nick sent everyone said that all of tonight's presenters should wear a nice dress." Kim was confused.

"That's weird." Kim said. "Ron told me there was no dress code."

"No of course not. The invitation said that all of the presenters should _dress nice_." Britney explained.

"Yeah. You probably mis-read it." Kim said. Now Will was freaking out.

"I'll be right back." Will said. He then left the stage to change into something a little less freaky.

"Hey. I thought it was so hilarious! Man Will is so funny!" Ron said laughing.

"Funny!" Rufus agreed.

"Yeah. You got to admit that was funny." Kim said with a grin. Britney then started to announce the award.

"You guys check out this year's nominees for **Favorite Male Movie Star**." Britney said. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees.

 **Favorite Male Movie Star**

 **Adam Sandler**

 **Will Smith**

 **Tobey Maguire**

 **Mike Myers**

After the nominees were announced, Will came back in a black robe to cover up his dress. "There." Will said. It was enough to cover it up a little, but Kim and Britney were still freaked out. "How's this?"

"That's still a little freaky man." Britney said.

"Yeah. And it doesn't look good with that Coral Blue #2 Lipstick." Kim said.

"Actually it's Coral Blue #3." SpongeBob injected.

"Thank you my yellow friend." Will said. Pushing away the freaky dress thing, it was time to announce the winner.

"And your Favorite Male Movie Star is..." Kim said before SpongeBob pulled down the game controller announcing the winner.

" **Adam Sandler**!" Wanda announced. The crowd went wild. But, Adam was nowhere to be found.

"Adam Sandler!" Britney and Kim yelled out. Rufus then climbed out of Ron's pocket to get a better view on top of his head. The naked mole rat then spotted Adam on the balcony. Rufus pointed him out to Ron.

"Hey guys, he's up there!" Ron said pointing towards the balcony.

"Hey Adam! You won!" Will called out.

"Come on down! You won!" Britney yelled. When Adam heard it, he got out from his seat. He then picked up one of his young fans. He then headed down from the balcony to get his award. Adam Sandler wouldn't miss The Kids' Choice Awards for anything. It took him a long time to get from the balcony to the audience. He knew he had to greet his fans quickly and swiftly.

"Adam Sandler is also your **Favorite Voice in A Animated Movie**!" Wanda announced. Adam won two Kids' Choice Awards. After some long running, he finally made it to the stage and grabbed his two Orange Blimps.

"Nice job Sandler!" Ron said wrapping Adam in a victory hug. Ron was a huge fan of his movies. Basically, they both protray a childlike wonder.

"Hi SpongeBob!" Adam said hugging the sea creature. He was excited to meet on of his new favorite cartoon characters. SpongeBob just laughed.

"Hi Adam." Kim said sweetly. Kim thought that Adam was funny. She wrapped him in a warm hug. Adam then started to make his speech.

"Let's give it up for one of the most amazing, prettiest and sexiest pop goddess of all time, Mr. Will Ferrell!" Adam said with his child like voice. Every person just laughed. Adam was funny.

"KP, looking forward to your first ever album." Adam said mentioning Kim's first soundtrack album coming out this year. This made Kim smile warmly. "So I got something to dance with my grandma to." Kim just laughed at that. "So anyway, I wanna thank you guys. And I wanna give my greatest thanks to all the policemen, firemen, the military, and Kim Possible for making this world safe, so that we can have more fun days like this." Kim smiled at Adam's sweet remark. "And I love you guys! So thank you."

With that, Adam left the stage with his two Orange Blimps. Kim, Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob and Patrick then went back to the main stage to join Rosie and their fellow cartoon co-hosts. "How about that Adam Sandler?" Rosie asked the crowd. They cheered in agreement.

"Yeah! Anyway guys, it's time to get our slime back." Kim said.

"Right Kim. As you saw, Kim's arch-foe, the evil Dr. Drakken has stolen our slime." Rosie explained. "But Kim read the manual and we can get it back if we complete video game challenges." Kim then turned on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, you got the first challenge ready?" Kim asked.

"It's all set. The gamers are backstage waiting for their cue." Wade replied.

"You rock Wade!" Kim said. "Our first challenge is **Spider-Man**. And here to play the game from the upcoming movie **Honey** , my friends **Lil' Romeo and Jessica Alba**!"

With that, Jessica and Romeo walked onto the stage greeting the crowd. Both of them were excited to see Kim and Rosie and to help out an old friend. "Hi Kim!" Jessica said beaming to see her GF.

"Hey Kim!" Romeo greeted Kim.

"Hi Jessica!" Kim beamed and gave Jessica a hug. Jessica then reached over to hug Rosie. "Hi Romeo!"

"Hi! How are you?" Rosie said to Jessica. "Come on over guys!" The four then walked over to The Game Station Controller. It was way bigger than your average controller. Perfect for taking down Drakken.

"Thanks so much for coming here you guys." Kim said with a smile.

"No problem Kim. It's the least we could after you saved our movie." Jessica said flashing back to when Kim had to fly to Hollywood to help put out a fire on set. Not a fire made for the movie, but a accidental fire.

"Oh the fire on set was no big!" Kim said trying to be humble.

"No really! I was frightened. I practically wet myself." Romeo said. Kim ignored that and focused.

"You guys' know what to do? Is the mission clear Jess?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Romeo and I have to get Spidey across the city and land on all 7 platforms in 30 seconds. And not die of horrible video game death." Jessica explained their mission.

"Yeah. That's right. And when we win, we're gonna pull that red lever right there and get our slime back!" Romeo said.

"You guys got it!" Kim smiled.

"Great! All right, you game fanatics out there they're gonna need some help." Rosie said to the crowd.

"Will you guys help us?!" Kim, Ron, Jade, Lisa, Blossom, and SpongeBob yelled to their fans. Immediately they screamed, "Yes!"

"Alright then. We want you to help us out by making as much noise as you can." Jade explained. Just then, Dr. Drakken appeared on the screen again.

"So Kim Possible, you think you can defeat me again?" Drakken asked.

"You did say try and stop you." Kim said with a smug smile.

"That's right! We're kicking your butt video game style!" Ron said with determination.

"Ha! Well then, good luck. I'll just be sitting on the sidelines watching your GF and your Hip Hoppy friend fail!" Drakken said trying to use teen lingo. Both Jessica and Romeo were confused by this.

"What are you even saying? Hip Hoppy is not even slang dawg!" Romeo cried out.

"It doesn't have to be!" Drakken yelled before signing off.

"Ignore him!" Kim said. "You guys ready?" Kim asked her celebrity friends.

"Yeah!" Jessica and Romeo yelled.

"Alright! Spider-Man, go!" Ron yelled out and with that the game started. Jessica and Romeo started on their video game mission by using the gaint controller to get Spider-Man across the city. They reached the first platform with amazing time.

"Alright you guys, let's hear it!" Rosie yelled out to the crowd. They started screaming as loud as they can. This helped Jessica and Romeo a lot. They then reached the second platform. They had at least 20 seconds left.

"Alright. Let me help you out girl!" Romeo said reaching over to help Spider-Man get to the third and fourth platforms with amazing time. Kim defiently picked the right video game experts.

"Come on guys! Louder!" Ron yelled out to the crowd. The kids got even louder. This helped Romeo and Jessica reach the fith and sixth platforms incredibly fast.

"Wow! You landed on it!" Jade yelled out in amazment. They had one more platform to go with 10 seconds left.

"Louder!" SpongeBob yelled out. Everybody in the audience screamed. Jessica and Romeo finally reached the last platform with one second left.

"Yay! You win!" Rosie cheered. Her fellow cartoon friends cheered as well.

"You did it! Come on!" Kim yelled happily gesturing towards the red lever. Romeo and Jessica ran to the red lever.

"Let's see if we have enough slime energy, to get back the slime!" Rosie said. Jessica and Romeo were prepared to get messy with the green stuff.

"You guys ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah we're ready!" Romeo said.

"We're gonna get back the slime!" Jessica said.

"Alright. Pull!" Rosie yelled. The two pulled the red lever, expecting to get covered with slime. Instead, they were cover with white stringy stuff, like something Spider-Man would shoot out of his arms. It wasn't the slime, but Romeo and Jessica loved it.

"Oh no!" Jade cried out. "We got Spidey's turbo webs but no slime."

"Aww..." Rufus cried.

"Don't worry. Wade said there was at least four slimey stuff hidden in Drakken's system." Kim explained. "We still got three challenges left." The show was still not over and they were not giving up yet.

"Dr. Drakken! We will get you!" Rosie shouted. It was now time for commercials.

"Still to come on the 2003 Kids' Choice Awards, **Will Smith** , **Charlie's Angels** , **Brad Pitt**. And an amazing performance by **Justin Timberlake**. And our secret celebrity guest!" Wanda announced.

"Oh! It's gonna be more fun than Brussel Sprouts and MacaDamia nuts put together!" Cosmo said happily. And with that, we go to commercial.


	3. Backstage: Part 1

Backstage, Kim and Jade were trying to help Lil' Romeo and Jessica Alba clean the turbo webs off of them. "Sorry about the mix up guys." Kim tried to apologize for the wrong slimeing earlier.

"It's ok Kim. At least we tried." Jessica assured her friend.

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad." Romeo agreed. "Anyway, we're gonna prep for **The Celebrity Burp Award** for later on."

"You guys wanna join?" Jessica asked Kim and Jade.

"No thanks. Burp contest isn't really my thing. But, Jade? Do you wanna give my friends some tips?" Kim asked the very young first burp champion. Jade had experienced total victory back in 2001 when she literally blew the competition away and became the first ever burp champion. She was then named 'The Princess of Burping.' So, yes, she had some tips for the newcomers.

"You guys chug as much soda down as you can. And make sure it's loud enough. That's how I won. Or you could do something creative like burp the alphabet or your favorite song. That'll count!" Jade explained.

"Thanks Jade. See you Kim." Jessica said as she and Romeo left to practice.

"Bye Jessica." Kim called out.

"I can't believe you already know those guys. I've met Jessica two years ago and Romeo only last year!" Jade said with amazement.

"Yeah. You can be surprised how many people you meet when you happen to be a teen hero." Kim said with a smile. Jade smiled at the teen girl.

"I need to be you!" Jade said with wonder. Just then, Kim's cell phone rings.

"Hold that dream tight Jade." Kim said before she answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. How's my award show girl doing?" Kim knew it was her mom on the other line.

"Hi mom. Everything's going mostly great. Except for the fact that Drakken stole the slime." Kim explained her dilemma.

"I know Kimmie. Don't worry. You'll get him. So, you met Brad or Justin yet?" Ann eargly asked Kim about the guys she considered to be hotties.

"No. Not yet." Kim said with a smile. "But you have to keep dad and the twins away from the TV when I do meet them." Kim knew her dad really wouldn't like his daughter hanging out with seriously hot male celebrities. And her twin brothers Jim and Tim would want to embarrass Kim with anything involving boys.

"Don't worry honey. I'll keep them away. I know you would really want JT to rock your body." Ann said.

"I know! He's so cute! You think I should ask him to let me dance with him when he performs?" Kim asks her mother.

"I would." Ann replies.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll call you after the show's ended." Kim said.

"OK. Bye honey." Ann said before Kim hung up the phone.

"Moms." Kim said to Jade with a smile.

"Tell me." Jade said. "Anyway, your's is right. Ask Justin! He's in his dressing room now." Kim eyes brightened up. This could be her chance.

"OK. Thanks kiddo." Kim said. She then left to find Justin Timberlake's room. As she found his room, she kindly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Justin said. 'Wow. He's so kind.' Kim thought to herself, preparing herself to ask Justin to let her dance with him. As she entered, she was met by the sight of Justin prepping for his performance. He then noticed Kim in the room.

"Hi." Kim said with a shy smile.

"Hey. You're Kim Possible! I love your work!" Justin said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kim giggled. She tried to keep herself together, but it was like Josh Mankey all over again.

"Is it true you're coming out with a album?" Justin asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Yes I am. It's got all kinds of music and stuff... " Kim started before she caught herself. "I'm sorry. If I'm bugging you..."

"No. It's ok. I could use some company." Justin assured. Kim smiled at that. "So, what's your favorite song?"

"Umm... one of your's." Kim answered. Justin already knew the answer.

" **Rock Your Body**!" Justin guessed. Kim was amazed.

"How'd you know?" Kim said with a bigger smile.

"Well everybody loves it. It's a great dance song." Justin said.

"Yeah. I love to dance to it. You gonna perform it tonight?" Kim asked.

"You bet!" Justin said.

"Great! So, listen. I was wondering..." Kim began to pop the question before Justin caught on.

"Are you wanting to dance with me during my performace?" Justin asked Kim's question. Kim was shocked.

"Ok. I know this is so random, but yes. I want to." Kim finally said.

"Great! You're in." Justin said. Kim smiled widely.

"You mean yes?" Kim said brightly.

"You bet. You know the moves, right?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. I watched the video bunches of times. So, yeah. I know all the moves." Kim said with a smile.

"Great. I'll meet you when it's time." Justin said as Kim started to leave the room.

"Thanks. See ya." Kim said sweetly. As she closed the door behind her, she let it out. "Yes! Finally!" Kim said happily. She was gonna dance with the most talented hottie, Justin Timberlake!

Meanwhile, Ron, Rufus, Bart and SpongeBob were in the VIP room hanging with the cast of **The Brothers' Garcia; Ada Maris, Jeffrey Licon and Bobby Gonzalez**. Ron was telling them the story of how he got his Mystical Monkey Powers and how he took down Monkey Fist by himself.

"With one kick, and... Bam! Bad rogue's knocked out hard!" Ron explained with Rufus copying the moves. Ada and Bobby were so intrigued by Ron's story, with Ada giving Ron a couple of flirtatious looks.

"Wow Ron. I can't believe you took out Monkey Fist without Kim's help." Ada said in awe.

"Yeah. When it comes to Drakken or Shego it's Kim's game, but Monkey Fist has always been my game." Ron said.

"Yeah! No girl can match you!" Bobby said excitedly.

"So, anyway I was thinking that when the show's over, you could come with me to the after party." Ada said, basically asking Ron out. Ron just froze. He didn't have that much experience with girls. Especially famous ones.

"Hey bro. She asked you out." Bart said when he realized Ron was frozen.

"Dude! Just say yes." Jeffery said. Rufus climbed ontop of Ron's head and smacked him so he would become unfroze.

"Yes! I'll go with you!" Ron yelled happily. Ada smiled and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron was about to faint, but luckily Rufus caught him before he could hit the floor. "Sorry." Ron replied sheepishly.

Ada just smiled at him. Bobby then picked up a pie. "Hey guys. This could be used for an alternative for the slime." Bobby said.

"Yeah. But pie doesn't have the real fun that slime does. Not bad though." Bart said. When SpongeBob noticed **Carlos Lacamara** wasn't in the room, he thought of a fun prank.

"Hey! My brain just hatched an idea!" SpongeBob said happily. He grabbed the pie from Bobby and gestured for Ron, Rufus, Ada and Jeffery to hide near the door. They immediately knew what SpongeBob was doing and they laughed to themselves. "This is going to be classic." SpongeBob hid on the other side of the room.

"Hey Carlos!" Ada called out to her older cast member. "You'll never guess who's in here!"

"Charlie's Angels?!" Carlos said excitedly. He then entered the room where he was met with SpongeBob throwing a pie in his face.

"Got ya!" Ron, Rufus, Ada, Bobby, and Jeffery yelled out. They then laughed hard with SpongeBob. Carlos couldn't believe he been had. Not a bad prank though.

"Good one." Carlos said, shaking it off.

"Well, I'm gonna find KP. Come on Rufus." Ron said. He and Rufus then left the room.

"And I gotta go find Patrick. He's probably eating at the snack table." SpongeBob said leaving the room.

Ron and Rufus then walked the long corridors before finally catching up to Kim. "KP! You'll never guess what happened to me!" Ron yelled out excitedly.

"You'll never guess what happened to me! But, you first!" Kim said happily.

"OK. Ada from The Brothers Garcia just asked me out to the after party!" Ron said.

"Really? That's great! You got a date!" Kim said. She was happy for her best friend for finally getting a date.

"Now you!" Ron said.

"OK. I'm gonna dance with JT!" Kim squealed.

"You mean he's gonna rock your body?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, he's gonna let me dance with him during his performance later." Kim explained. Just then, The Kimmunicator beeped. "What up Wade?"

"Still trying to find the right substance containing the slime. Anyway, have you guys seen **Bow Wow** yet?" Wade asked about the rap star.

"No. Not yet." Kim explained.

"Make sure you let me call him. That guy still owes me 30 bucks!" Wade said angrily. It was a few weeks ago when Wade met Bow Wow. He invited Wade for a virtual poker game. Wade amazingly won. He then waited for his money, but it never came. Wade held a grudge against Bow Wow since.

"Wade, don't freak. I'll let you call him." Kim assured her friend.

"Good. In the meantime, I'll set up the next video game challenge." Wade said calmly.

"Please and Thank you." Kim said. "Come on Ron. Let's get back to the stage." Kim and Ron then joined their fellow cartoon co-hosts on the stage with Rosie. They were back from commerical.


	4. The Show: Part 2

"Hey! A big shout out to PS 51!" Rosie said mentioning a local LA school. "And we're back!"

"We're gonna get ready to get the slime back soon." Kim said to the audience.

"But, in the meantime, let's give out more awards!" Jade yelled. The crowd went wild. Jade was carrying a gamepad with her. While backstage, she found one of Jimmy's inventions and decided to use it on the next presenter.

"Alright Jade. Here to help Jade and The PowerPuff Girls give out the award for **Favorite TV Show** , from **Spy Kids 3D** , **Daryl Sabara and Sylvester Stallone**!" Rosie announced. As the crowd cheered, Jade, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup walked towards the podium where they were met by Sylvester and Daryl. Daryl was skating to the podium with his roller skates. Pretty creative entrance.

Jade was thrilled to be back for her third Kids' Choice Awards. She loved rubbing elbows with the presenters. She saw all of Sylvester's Rocky movies 12 times. This was her first time meeting him. Jade had already met Daryl back during her first Kids' Choice Awards in 2001. She couldn't wait to test Jimmy's invention on him.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were also thrilled to be back. The girls loved being with the audience and stars. This was also their first time meeting Sylvester. They also met Daryl back in 2001 during their first show. Bubbles thought that he was cute.

As they all reached the podium, Sylvester and Daryl greeted Jade first. "Hey Jade! How's it hanging?" Daryl asked his fellow pre-teen friend. Jade just smiled to herself, ready to put her prank in motion.

"All good man!" Jade said. "Hey Sylvester!" Jade greeted the Rocky star.

"Hey Jade. Great to see you." Sylvester said hugging Jackie's niece. He then turned to The PowerPuff Girls. "Hi girls!" He said sweetly.

"Hi Mr. Stallone." The girls greeted Sylvester.

"Wow. Jade, this game station is cool!" Daryl said in awe.

"All the best in gaming put into this station baby!" Jade said. "I heard your guys movie is about video games."

"Yeah. And wouldn't it be cool if there could be a gamepad that could control real people like in video games?" Daryl asked Jade. Jade then sprung out the gamepad.

"You mean something like this?" Jade asked mischievously pushing a button on the gamepad and suddenly, Daryl jumped. Daryl was shocked and confused at his sudden loss of actions. Jade pressed another button and Daryl flapped his arms. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup just giggled at this. Sylvester was impressed by Jade's gamepad.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Sylvester asked in awe.

"I grabbed this from Jimmy's back pack. It connects with the electrical impulses in the brain." Jade explained pressing more buttons making Daryl jump. Sylvester was loving this.

"Hey!" Daryl yelled. "Let me see that!" He tried to grab the pad from Jade.

"Ok sure." Jade said before Sylvester grabbed it from her hands.

"I think not!" Sylvester said pressing more buttons making Daryl jump more. Jade and The PowerPuff girls laughed more. Sylvester loved messing with the kid. As much as Jade would love to see this go on, she knew they had an award to give out.

"Alright. That's enough." Jade said. With that, Sylvester stopped messing with the gamepad.

"Thanks. Now, let me announce the nominees." Daryl said but before he could say another word, Sylvester moved the joystick making Daryl skate backwards off the stage.

"Good-bye." Sylvester said. Daryl then crashed offstage. Now Jade and The PowerPuff Girls thought Sylvester went too far.

"We'll go help him!" Blossom said. Jade and the girls went over to aid him.

"Alright. Here come the nominees for the **Favorite TV Show**." Sylvester announced. Jade, the girls and Daryl then approached him angrily. They had a few word for him later. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees.

 **Favorite TV Show**

 **All That**

 **Power Rangers Wild Force**

 **Lizzie McGuire**

 **Friends**

"Alright! And your Favorite TV Show is..." Jade said before Bubbles pulled the game handle down revealing the winner.

" **Lizzie McGuire!** " Wanda announced. The crowd cheered. "Accepting for Lizzie McGuire, **Hilary Duff**!" Hilary then walked onto the stage to get her Orange Blimp greeting her fans along the way. It was the Disney Channel's hit show's second award for Favorite TV Show. They first won back in 2002. Hilary then gave hugs to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. She thought they were the cutest.

"Nice job Hilary!" Jade said. Knowing Jade's a tomboy, Hilary just offered a high five. Jade liked that.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" Hilary said in disbelief. This was the teen star's first time accepting the award. "Oh my gosh! I just wanted to thank everyone who watches the show and voted. Thank you guys so much! I love you all!" Hilary then blew a kiss to her fans. That was pretty much what she wanted to say. Because at The Kids' Choice Awards, it's the fans that matter.

As Hilary, Jade, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Daryl, and Sylvester all left the stage, Jimmy, Bart and Lisa entered. "Aye Carumba!" Bart yelled his signature phrase. His fans cheered at that.

"Why do you say that?" Jimmy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lisa explained. "Here to help us announce the nominees for your **Favorite Music Group**..."

"...From **X2: X-Men United** , **Mystique** herself, **Rebecca Romijn-Stamos**..." Bart announced.

"...And from **My Wife and Kids, Damon Wayans**!" Jimmy finished. As the three of them walked to the podium, they saw Rebecca and Damon walking down the stairs. The sitcom star and super villain couldn't look any better. They came to have fun with these kids.

Jimmy was thrilled to be back for his seconds Kids' Choice Awards. He wanted to be part of the show back in 2001 when his movie was coming out, but he got grounded. So, he snuck out and flew his rocket to Space Station Slime for a quick visit before his parents could find out he was gone. Jimmy then made his official appearance last year, helping out in Nick Labs. He seen X-Men 20 times. So he was psyched to see Mystique. He also liked watching My Wife and Kids with his parents, so he was excited to meet Damon too.

Bart and Lisa were also excited to be back. This was their 6th Kids' Choice Awards. Their first show was in 1998 when Rosie took control. They've been a favorite ever since. They loved X-Men and were excited to meet Mystique. They liked Damon too. They just hoped he wouldn't act like their parents: embarrassing.

As Rebecca and Damon reached the podium, Rebecca shook Jimmy and Bart's hands and gave Lisa a hug. Damon then let out a huge scream, trying to match the mood of the night. The three cartoon stars cringed at that. So far, Damon wasn't up to a good start. Damon then noticed Jimmy's hair. "Hey little man. How the heck did you get your hair like that?"

"I was actually born with it." Jimmy explained. Before Damon could say anything else embarrassing, Lisa talked to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, what do you think of the ever evolving phenomenon of video games?" Lisa asked the actress. Bart rolled his eyes at his sister. 'Did she had to pick tonight?' Bart thought. Lisa loved to ask celebrities big topic questions. Rebecca smiled at the yellow eight year old.

"Well Lisa, video games are huge. But, they still have a long way to go before they're bigger than the stars of the music world." Rebecca answered. Lisa smiled at Rebecca. "I like this game station though."

"We've designed it by using elements from almost every major game and system." Jimmy explained. He would normally explain his achievements by using words most college students are afraid to utter but since he's at The Kids' Choice Awards, he needed to tone down his genius.

"From the SNES to the X-Box." Bart commented. Damon just rolled his eyes at the kids.

"Hah! Video games." Damon said, trying to do what he does in his TV show. "When I was a kid, we had one game: PONG. Two lines that went up and down. Now today it seems kids have way too many choices." Bart, Lisa and Jimmy were cringing were horror. Did Damon had to pick tonight? Rebecca tried to help them.

"Why don't we get to the award for Favorite Music Group?" Rebecca suggested.

"When I was a kid we had one group: The Spinners." Damon said. If he didn't stop soon, Lisa, Bart and Jimmy would die of embarrassment.

"Look, let's just get to the nominees." Rebecca said.

"When I was a kid-" Damon started before Jimmy, Lisa and Bart cut him off.

"Here are the nominees!" All three of them announced, saving themselves from further embarrassment. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees.

 **Favorite Music Group**

 **Destiny's Child**

 **B2K**

 **Baha Men**

 *** Nsync**

"And The Kid Choice Award goes to..." Bart said before Damon pulled down the game handle revealing the winner.

" **B2K!** " Wanda announced. The crowd went wild. B2K themselves: Lil' Fizz, Omarion, Raz-B and J-Boog, made their way to the stage. B2K were excited to be back for their second Kids' Choice Awards. Last year, they made their debut performance. This was their first time winning. As they grabbed their Orange Blimp, they hugged Jimmy, Bart and Lisa before making their speech.

"Wow..." Raz-B said in disbelief. They were speechless. What was there to say? "We just wanted to thank Nickelodeon and everybody here." The crowd cheered. Omarion told Raz-B to mention a few more people. "Our label, our managers. We love this. Thanks everybody and many more!" The crowd went wild. B2K then left the stage to prepare themselves for their performance later on. It was time for commerical again.

"Coming up, **Charlie's Angels**. **The Rock. Our Celebrity Burp Award.** And, if we get the slime back, the world record skateboarding slime jump!" Cosmo announced.

"And our super secret celebrity guest!" Wanda added.

"Really?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm magic and... anything can happen!" Wanda explained. And, we go to commercial.

Note: I know that some of the nominees are different from the real ones. I figured that everyone deserved a chance, no matter who or what.

Coming soon in my backstage segment, B2K meet The PowerPuff Girls. Jade and Lisa chill with 3LW. And Kim prepares for her big dance with Justin Timberlake.


	5. Backstage: Part 2

Backstage, The PowerPuff Girls were talking amongst themselves, when B2K walked towards them Orange Blimp in hand. "Oh my gosh! It's B2K!" Blossom screamed. The girls squealed with delight as they flew towards the group.

"Hey girls! How are you?" Lil' Fizz greeted. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were speechless. Standing in front of them were four incredibly cute guys.

"Can we take a picture with you?" Buttercup squeaked. The group just smiled.

"Sure." J-Boog agreed. The girls then floated next to the group with the camera in hand. Once they picture was taken, The girls blew the group kisses.

"Bye!" Bubbles said as she and her sisters flew away. B2K then continued to walk backstage.

As they continued walking, Ron and Rufus were walking backstage super excited. They had just tried out for **The Third Annual Celebrity Burp Award** and now they were nominees. It was all to the viewers now.

"Ron Stoppable, The 2003 Burp Champion!" Ron said to himself.

"Uh-Uh. Sorry." Rufus said shaking his head.

"What do you mean? My burp was good!" Ron argued.

"Uh-Uh. Not loud." Rufus squeaked.

"Ok. So it wasn't loud. But, just because your's was loud doesn't mean it's gonna win!" Ron argued. He then noticed B2K coming his way. "Hey it's B2K!"

"Ron! Our man!" Omarion yelled as he and the other members ran to greet him.

"Hey! You know my name!" Ron yelled happily. Usually while on a mission with Kim, people would not remember or simply get it wrong. He was happy that someone famous actually knows him.

"Of course we know your name!" Raz-B said pulling Ron in close. "How could we not dawg?!"

"Stoppable!" J-Boog yelled. Ron just smiled to himself. "How's it going dawg?"

Before Ron could answer, Lil' Fizz pulled him into a hug. "Man baby! It must be good!" Lil' Fizz said.

Just then an angry "Hey!" rang out. They then saw Rufus with a cross expression.

"Hey it's Rufus!" Lil-Fizz said.

"Rufus!" The others yelled. The naked mole rat then smiled.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Rufus yelled out.

"Yeah! Finally, Stoppable The Man is gonna school these girls, on how to burp!" Raz-B said.

"You guys know it! And congrats on the win." Ron said happily. As Ron and B2K shared a hard laugh, J-Boog noticed there was someone missing.

"Hey Ron, where's Kim dawg?" J-Boog asked about Ron's best friend.

"Oh, she's in her dressing room. She's gonna dance with JT." Ron explained.

"No way! Justin's gonna rock her body?" Omarion asked in disbelief.

"Man, that boy's got some moves." Raz-B said.

"That ain't nothing man!" Lil' Fizz said. "You should heard him in **The Burp Zone**! It was loud baby!"

"No way!" The other members exclaimed.

"Yeah! He's a nominee! It was beautiful!" Lil' Fizz said close to tears. As the other member just laughed, Ron and Rufus felt nervous as they though their chance of winning was slipping away. Omarion then noticed Ron's troubled expression.

"Hey Ron, you all right? You need something man?" Omarion asked his tow-headed friend.

"Actually, Kim's the one with the favor network. So-" Ron tried to explain that he was alright before Omarion cut him off.

"No really man! Cause we'll do anything for you dawg. You're one of us." Omarion insisted placing his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron was touched by this. He knew they couldn't do anything to help him or Rufus win The Burp Award. But for his best friend Kim, maybe they could help.

"Well, actually KP could use some help getting pumped for her dance." Ron explained.

"Now we're talking baby! What she needs is a hype crew!" Lil' Fizz suggested.

"Boo-Yah! That's it!" Ron yelled.

"Word!" Omarion, J-Boog and Raz-B yelled. Rufus liked the idea. He started dancing to his own beat.

"Mmm! Yeah! Come on!" Rufus said. This gave Omarion another idea.

"Rufus! You could be her Spiff Star!" Omarion said to the naked mole rat. Rufus's eyes brightened at the idea.

"Yeah! Rufus is the man!" Ron said with a smile.

"That's him! That what he's loves to do!" Lil' Fizz said laughing.

"Rufus, go get Kim ready." Ron said to his best friend. Rufus then scurried to Kim's dressing room.

Meanwhile in the VIP room, Jade and Lisa were just chilling on the couch, waiting for the next segment.

"So, is Kim really gonna dance with Justin Timberlake?" Lisa asked eagerly.

"You bet!" Jade said with a smile. "Anyway, on a different subject, have you heard who's the front runner for The Burp Award?"

"SpongeBob?" Lisa guessed. Jade shook her head. "Britney?" Lisa guessed again. Again, Jade shook her head. "Matthew Lillard?" Lisa guessed one last time.

"Justin!" Jade announced. Lisa eyes went wide. "Seriously! You should have heard him! It was better than what I came up with in 2001. We're in trouble."

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Lisa said.

The door opened and **3LW: Kiely Williams, Adrienne Bailon and Jessica Benson** entered. "Hey girlfriends!" Jessica greeted.

"No way! 3LW?" Lisa asked in disbelief. The yellow eight year old happened to be a huge fan of their music.

"Um, no offense Jessica, but I don't like being called girlfriend." Jade said explaining she's a tomboy.

"Oh. Sorry Jade." Jessica said. "So, how's everything?"

"Good." Lisa said.

"We can't wait for the next segment. We heard that Justin Timberlake's gonna rock Kim's body!" Kiely said happily.

"You know it Kiely!" Jade exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean like this?" Adrienne said putting her hand into a fist and pulling her arm back in a attempt to copy Justin's dance moves. The girls knew that wasn't the way to do it.

"No! I mean like this!" Kiely said showing her fellow group member the right way Justin moves. Soon, Adrienne and Jessica were moving to their own beat.

"Yeah! That's it!" Lisa said moving along with them.

"Well, we gotta get back. We'll check on it soon. Bye!" Jessica said as she and her two members left the room.

"As much fun as that was, we need to talk about Justin winning The Burp Award." Jade explained.

"Hey. If he wins, he wins. That's all that matters right?" Lisa asked her 11 year old friend.

Jade thought for a moment before, "Yeah. You're right. You can't win everytime."

"And you still have your trophy from 2001. You don't have to give it up till next year." Lisa explained.

"Yeah. I'll be ready for that day." Jade said wisely.

In Kim's dressing room, Kim and Rufus were dancing their butts off. Kim was preparing for her big dance number with Justin. She knew she had to cram. Luckily, her animal friend Rufus was there to help. They were listening and dancing to Justin's song **Rock Your Body.** Kim knew she had to give a 120 percent performance. Once she knew she reached that level, she tuned off her iPod and sat down in her beanbag. "Thanks for your help Rufus." Kim smiled at her animal friend.

"No big." Rufus squeaked one of Kim's phrases. Just then, The Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade." Kim said.

"The next challenge is ready after your performance. And the gamers will be waiting for their cue." Wade explained.

"Alright. Great." Kim said.

"By the way, Monique wants to talk to you." Wade said. Kim made a new friend last year at her favorite store, Club Banana. She and Monique were tight.

"Patch her through." Kim requested. Monique then appeared on the screen, wearing a angry expression.

"Girl, I'm extremely disappointed in you!" Monique exclaimed. Kim didn't know what Monique was so angry about.

"You are?" Kim asked confused.

"You didn't tell me that you're gonna dance with JT!" Monique squealed her anger turning into happiness.

"How'd you know?" Kim asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hotline. Your mom told my mom. Who in turn told my brothers. Who in turn told Tara. Who in turn told Bonnie. Who in turn told me." Monique explained.

"Is Bonnie jealous?" Kim smirked.

"Girl, she thinks the whole thing was faked. That girl is so jealous!" Monique said. "When girl?"

"In a few minutes actually." Kim explained.

"Ok. You better get ready. I'll be watching." Monique wrapped up.

"You better!" Kim said with a smile before turning The Kimmunicator off. Just then, Ron came in with B2K. "Ron! Hey guys!" Kim exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey Kim!" Omarion greeted.

"So KP, you ready?" Ron asked his best friend.

"As I'll ever be." Kim said still a little uneasy. She was confident but still nervous.

"Alright. Don't worry Kim. Me and the boys will be right by your side if you need us." Ron assured her friend. Kim smiled warmly. She was lucky to have a friend like Ron. "And just remember, no matter what happens... you'll alway be right here." Ron pointed to his heart, the universal symbol of friendship.

"Oh man. That's love. That's love right there baby." Lil' Fizz said impressed.

"You are too sweet Ron." Kim said pulling her best friend into a hug. Rufus joined in and so did B2K.

"This is love baby." Lil' Fizz said close to tears again.

"Alright. I gotta get going. See ya!" Kim said as the hug broke and with that, she left to join Justin. After making her way through the long corridors, she met up with Justin and his dancers. "Hi Justin." Kim said with a smile.

"Hey Kim! You made it. Everybody, this is Kim Possible, the most awesome hero ever." Justin said. Kim blushed at Justin's sweet comment. "Kim's gonna dance with me during the song." Just then, the stage manager came through.

"We're back in 2 minutes." He said. With that, Kim, Justin and the dancers made their way to their spots.

"You ready?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Kim said. Justin then held onto her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here." Justin assured her. Kim smiled at him. It was all she needed. She was ready to live out one of her dreams.

Coming soon, Kim gives the performance of her life, **Brittany Murphy and The Rock** take on the next video game challenge and announce both **Buttkickers Awards** and The nominees for **The Celebrity Burp Award** are shown. Plus, a tie is announced for **Favorite Cartoon.**


	6. The Show: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rock Your Body or the label that produced it.

Note: I filtered out the curse words and anything involving nudity to keep it kid-friendly.

Rosie stood atop the stairs as the show came back from commercial. It was time for the first music performance of the night. "He's about to start his first solo tour this year, but he's here tonight to rock your's and our girl Kim's body. Our buddy **Justin Timberlake**!" Rosie announced. With that, the song **Rock Your Body** started playing. Justin and Kim then stepped onto the stage in front of a screaming audience. They then started dancing.

Kim tried her best to not freeze and faint on live television in front of millions of people, not counting her family and friends watching back in Middleton. Luckily, Justin stayed by her side through the whole song. And Kim amazingly kept up with the moves and music, proving once again that she can do anything. While all of this was going on, Kim still couldn't believe that she was dancing with the hottest singer on the earth.

 **Justin** : _Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)_

 _I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)_

 _Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

 _Got time, but I don't mind_

 _Just wanna rock you girl_

 _I'll have whatever you have_

 _Come on let's give it a whirl_

 _See I've been watching you_

 _And I like the way you move_

 _So go ahead girl, just do it_

Justin spun Kim around which she liked. "Whoo!" Kim squealed. "Put your hands up!" She shouted to the auidence. They did just that.

 **Justin** : _So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more_

 _And you could all meet me in the middle of the floor_

 _Said the air is thick, it's smelling right_

 _So you past to the left, and you sail to the right_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)_

 _I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)_

 _Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

 _I don't mean no harm_

 _Just wanna rock you girl_

 _Make a move, but be calm_

 _Let's go, let's give it a whirl_

 _See, it appears to me_

 _You like the way I move_

 _I tell you what I'm gonna do_

 _Pull you close and share my grooves_

 _So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more_

 _And you could all meet me in the middle of the floor_

 _Said the air is thick, it's smelling right_

 _So you past to the left, and you sail to the right_

 _Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)_

 _I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)_

 _Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

Kim wanted to do more than play with Justin. She wanted to try her singing voice for the first time. Her parents told her that she has a great singing voice. So, why not try it right now?

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _I can't wait to have you in my arms_

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _Better hurry up, cause you're taking too long_

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _Bet I have you mine by the end of this song_

 _So what did you come here for_

 **Kim** : _I came to dance with you_

 **Justin** : _You don't wanna hit the floor_

 **Kim** : _Get some romance with you_

 **Justin** : _Been searching for love evermore_

 **Kim** : _I'll take a chance_

 **Justin & Kim**: _If love is here on the floor_

Justin and Kim then proceeded to the center of the stage where they gave a dance that would make Bonnie and Brick jealous. Moving like video game characters, complete with sound effects, the teen hero and male singer danced like crazy. Kim was sure that by the time this performance was over, Bonnie would never want to listen to Justin Timberlake again.

Kim and Justin then joined the dancers for one last verse and dance. "Everybody put your hands up!" Kim shouted again. The audience did just that.

 **Justin** : _Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)_

 _I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_

 _You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)_

 _Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _I can't wait to have you in my arms_

Kim and the rest of the dancers started to leave the stage.

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _Better hurry up, cause you're taking too long_

 **Kim** : _Talk to me boy_

 **Justin** : _Bet I have you mine by the end of this song_

Once Justin was alone, he finished the performace with beatboxing. The crowd went wild. Once he was done, he simply said, "Thanks."

As Justin left the stage, Kim started cheering along with Rosie, Ron, SpongeBob, The PowerPuff Girls, Lisa, and the crowd. Kim finally got to make one of her dreams come true. She got to dance with the cute, talented, hot Justin Timberlake. It was a performance that everyone in Middleton wouldn't forget.

"He's a cutie patootie!" Rosie exclaimed.

"For now and ever!" Kim squealed. As much as she would love to continue to relish this moment, she had serious focusing to do. She needed to get the slime back. "Do you guys wanna see Tony Hawk set the world record skateboarding slime jump?" She asked the crowd. They screamed, "Yeah!"

"Well, you can't till we get the slime back." SpongeBob said. It was time for the next video game challenge.

"Thanks SpongeBob. And speaking of who, our next video game challenge is **SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of The Flying Dutchman**. And here to play the game, from the movie **Uptown Girls** , my friend **Brittany Murphy**! And-" Kim announced before Ron cut her off.

"Kim! Let me do it! Please..." Ron begged. He loved this celebrity. He prepared a special introduction for him and his fans. Rufus pulled out Kim's puppy dog pout. Kim smiled. How could she say no to Ron now?

"Ok Ron. You can." Kim agreed. She promised to let Ron be himself during the show.

"Boo-Yah! And from **Welcome to the Jungle** , the ultimate king of pain, the master of hurt, the toughest of the tough, the one and only, **THE ROCK**!" Ron announced boldly. Kim smiled at Ron. Seeing him happy was good. Kim, Rosie, Ron, SpongeBob, and Patrick then made their way to the game station controller. Brittany Murphy and The Rock then entered the game station.

Brittany giggled. She was excited be here with all the kids' and her friend Kim. "Hi everybody!" She said. Brittany then gave a shout out to two of her girlfriends back home. "Hi Natalie and Kate!" She blew a kiss to the camera.

The WWE star was also excited to be here with his fans. Especially his biggest fan, Ron. Kim knew Ron loved wrestling. And even though she didn't like the sport, she thought that The Rock was the coolest. He rolled up his sleeves, ready to take on the most evil villain he's ever fought. "Kim! Rosie!" Dwyane exclaimed happily.

"Hi Kim!" Brittany said excited to see her girlfriend.

"Hi Brittany!" Kim said hugging the movie star.

"Hi!" Rosie exclaimed happily hugging Brittany. Dwyane then proceeded to give Kim a bear hug. It was a little too snug, but Kim didn't mind.

"Hi Dwayne!" Kim said. Despite his tough wrestler exterior, Dwyane happened to be a nice guy.

"Hi! You're gonna save the slime!" Rosie yelled happily while hugging Dwayne. Ron couldn't believe he was standing at least four inches from his favorite pro wrestler. Dwyane then noticed Ron, and then scooped him up in his arms and carried him of his shoulder. This made Kim, Rosie and Brittany giggle. "Get over here!"

"Hi everybody! How are you?" Brittany said to the crowd. They cheered. Dwayne then started to put Ron down slowly. 'I can't believe it! I just got picked up by The Rock!' Ron thought. They then proceeded to join their cartoon co-hosts by the game controller.

"Thanks so much for coming!" Kim said with a smile.

"Kim, it's the least I can do after you saved me from that carjacker." Brittany said, flashing back to when her life was threatened by a crazed fan who wanted her car. Brittany had to call Kim to fight him off.

"No big. He totally had it coming!" Kim said.

"Right. Now, since this is SpongeBob's game, he'll give you the mission." Rosie explained. SpongeBob then cleared his throat as he explained the mission.

"You must make sure I take down seven of The Flying Dutchman's ghostly skeletons and not get killed by them and die of horrible video game death." SpongeBob said. "That's pretty much it."

"Wow... seven skeletons. That's a lot of fighting." Dwyane said. He thought that the challenge would be too much for two players. "I think I should take this one Rosie." Kim grew surprised at Dwayne's comment.

"You? Solo player?" Kim asked. She liked Dwyane, but thought his talents were limited to wrestling and acting.

"Hey, give The Rock some slack KP. He happens to have the top scores on the best wrestling video games." Ron defened Dwyane. Jade rolled her eyes. In her mind, wrestling was fake.

"So? Everybody knows that wrestling is fake." Jade arugued. Ron glowered at the pre-teen.

"Hey don't think I didn't hear that!" Ron yelled. Rufus glowered in agreement.

"She's actually right." Blossom explained. "Brittany should be able to take this one if we're gonna go solo." Brittany smiled at her.

"No! Video games has always been a media built exclusivly for the male human." Jimmy explained. All the cartoon girls then became offended at the 10 year old genuis.

"Just because you're a genius, doesn't mean you're right all the time!" Lisa argued. Before this turned into a shouting match, Patrick said something completely irrelevant.

"For pete's sake! Can't we just agree that rocks have more currency than clams?!" Patrick yelled. The rest of the gang just stared at the pink starfish, like what in the world did he just say?

"That doesn't even have anything to do with what we're talking about!" Jade yelled.

"Oh yeah. I thought we were just yelling stuff." Patrick said. Kim then decided to help pick a player before this turns into a fight.

"Ok. Why don't we just flip a coin?" Kim suggested. Everybody else agreed it would be the best option. "SpongeBob, do you have a quarter?"

"It's your lucky day young lady!" SpongeBob said pulling out a quarter from his pocket.

"Brittany call it." Kim said.

"Heads." Brittany said. SpongeBob then flipped the coin. Once it was on the ground, the co-hosts looked at the result.

"Drats! It's tails." Jade said disappointed.

"Boo-Yah! The Rock's gonna take home the gold!" Ron yelled happily with Rufus. Just then, Drakken appeared on the big screen.

"You don't know when to give up? Do you Possible?!" Drakken asked.

"Giving up? Moi? So not!" Kim said with determination in her eyes.

"And you think your so called tough friend can defeat me?! He's nothing more than a girl!" Drakken said mockingly. Dwyane grew offended by that comment.

"What did you call me?!" Dwyane shouted.

"You heard me tough guy!" Drakken replied.

"I'll pull you out of that screen, RIGHT NOW!" Dwyane yelled.

"That's The Rock! You guys will give us some help out there?" Rosie shouted. The audience screamed "Yes!"

"Great! You ready Rock, my man?" Ron asked.

"You know it!" Rock yelled.

"Alright then. SpongeBob, go!" Jade yelled. With that, the challenge started. Dwyane thought to himself that he would win this one. But, to everyone's but Kim's, Jade's and Brittany's surprise, he was getting his butt kicked by the first skeleton. Dwyane tried to fight back, but he was not good.

"Ow!" SpongeBob yelled. He wasn't really hurting, but seeing his video game avatar dying was enough for him. Dwyane tried fruitlessly to kick back, but he lost his last life and lost the challenge.

"Oh no!" Ron yelled. He couldn't believe that his wrestling hero got his butt kicked by a ghost skeleton. Clearly, he was better at just wrestling and acting.

"Well Dwyane, I hate to say it but that skeleton kicked your butt." Rosie said sadly.

"Not to fret. The manual says that we can have a rematch." Kim explained with a smile.

"Great! I won't lose this time!" Dwyane said eagerly before Kim stopped him.

"Actually, I think we should let Brittany take this one. Right?" Kim asked the audience.

"Yeah!" They screamed.

"Great! Cause I have something better than strength." Brittany said. Ron was still unsure about the movie star's game playing abilities.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Ron asked. Brittany pulled out a little handbook from her pocket.

"Cheat codes!" Brittany yelled happily. Ron's jaw just dropped open. Clearly he underestimated Brittany.

"Now we're talking!" Jade yelled out.

"Can you win this one Brittany?" Kim asked her friend.

"Definitely." Brittany said. She then pressed the restart button, resetting the challenge. Amazingly, Brittany beat the first and second skeleton with ease. Clearly, she memorized the cheat codes. Ron just watched in awe as Brittany moved through the challenge breakingly, beating the third, fourth and fifth skeletons.

"Wow! Look at me go!" SpongeBob yelled happily. He couldn't believe how good his avatar is doing. Brittany then beat the last two skeletons with amazing feat winning the challenge.

"Yeah! You win!" Rosie yelled happily. "Come on!" They then ran towards the red lever. "Let's see if we got enough slime energy to make this the slimiest Kids' Choice ever!"

"Wait! Hey Dwyane, why don't you pull it?" Kim suggested. Dwyane thought this would be his chance to redeem his loss.

"Yeah! That'll be great." Dwyane said stepped toward the red lever.

"Alright. Dwyane, pull!" Rosie said. With that, Dwyane pulled the lever expecting to get covered in slime. But instead, he was covered in a smelly fishing net. Something you would find on SpongeBob's show.

"That's a big note!" SpongeBob joked. "Get it? Big no? Big net?" SpongeBob laughed.

"Ok. We get it." Ron said.

"Don't worry. We still got two challenges to go." Kim assured everybody.

"Alright. Brittany, Dwyane, why don't you help Kim and SpongeBob give out the Orange Blimp for **Favorite Buttkickers**?" Rosie asked.

"Sure. Alright." Brittany agreed and with that she with Kim, Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Dwyane made their way to the podium with Dwyane trying to get out of the fishing net.

Ron and Kim were excited to present this award because they happened to be one of the four nominees in this special category. Kim was just thrilled to be nominated with all the other great female buttkickers. Right now, Kim couldn't stop smiling at the mess Dwyane gotten himself into. "You know, that seaweed is actually good for your skin." Kim said.

"She's right. It's done wonders for Patrick." SpongeBob said.

"You make a good point Kim." Dwyane said. Brittany then started to present the award.

"Last year, we had an amazing array of buttkickers from both boys and girls. This year's nominees for **Favorite Male Buttkicker** include, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, a limo driver with a dashing tuxedo, a boy who has amazing monkey kung fu powers." Brittany explained. Ron smiled to himself. He knew that Brittany was talking about him.

"And of course, me!" Dwyane said. He of course was a nominee for this category.

"That's right Dwyane. Let's take a look at your nominees in action." Kim said. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees. The nominee clips happen to contain their most worthy moments of butt kicking.

 **Favorite Male Buttkicker**

 **Jackie Chan** (The moment in **The Tuxedo** where he fights off the villain plays.)

 **Tobey Maguire** (The moment in **Spider-Man** where he fights The Green Goblin for the first time plays.)

 **The Rock** (The moment in **The Scorpion** where he lashes out his swords plays.)

 **Ron Stoppable** (The moment in the episode " **Monkey Fist Strikes** " where he knocked out Monkey Fist plays.)

Ron then crossed his fingers, hoping to be this year's winner. "And your **Favorite Male Buttkicker** is..." SpongeBob said before Rufus pulled down the handle revealing the winner.

" **Jackie Chan**!" Wanda announced. The crowd went wild. Ron smiled. Sure he was disappointed in not winning, but he was just happy to be here.

Jackie made his way to the stage. This was his second win for that category. He loved the energy of the place. It made him feel happy. Once he grabbed his Orange Blimp, he hugged Brittany, Kim and SpongeBob. He then gave high fives to Ron, Rufus and The Rock. He was ready to make his speech.

"What can I say? Except, thank you for voting for me. And you all kick butt!" Jackie said happily. As he left the stage, Kim gave Ron a pat on the back and a smile.

"You took losing very well." Kim said impressed.

"Hey, it's not about winning. I still got the burp contest." Ron said. Rufus hugged his master. Dwyane then started to present the other award.

"In 2002, a whole new generation of girl buttkickers came out and blew us away. This year's nominees for **Favorite Female Buttkicker** include, a pre-teen girl who loves martial arts and magic, a teenage vampire slayer, a girl hero who can do anything!" Dwyane explained. Kim smiled. She did prepared herself in the unlikely event that she does win. But, she was just happy to be nominated. "And of course, three incredibly cute superheroes."

"And here are your gals in action!" Ron said. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees.

 **Favorite Female Buttkicker**

 **Jade Chan** (The moment from her show ' **Jackie Chan Adventures** ' where she takes on The Sky Demon with the help of The Rooster and Rabbit talismans plays.)

 **Sarah Michelle Gellar** (A moment from her show ' **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** ' where she tackles three vampires in a alley plays.)

 **Kim Possible** (The moment from the episode ' **Bueno Nacho** ' where she fights Shego inside The World's Largest Cheese Wheel plays.)

 **The PowerPuff Girls** (The moment from their movie where they take down a Kong sized Mojo-Jojo plays.)

Kim smiled. They were all great buttkickers. "And your **Favorite Female Buttkicker** is..." Brittany says before Rufus pulled down the handle.

" **Kim Possible**!" Wanda announced. The crowd went wild. Kim gasped. She actually won a Kids' Choice Award!

"KP! You won!" Ron yelled happily.

"You did it!" Rufus squeaked out. Kim was close to tears when she was handed her Orange Blimp.

"Oh my god! I don't believe this!" Kim squealed. She must have felt like when Nick Cannon won for the first time. Before she could say anything, Dwyane had another announcement.

"Kim, before you say anything, I just wanted say that the fans out there love you so much, that you are the first winner in a tie for **Favorite Cartoon**!" Dwyane said. Kim was close to fainting when Ron caught her. Kim just smiled. This was her lucky day. She got to dance with her favorite singer and she won two Kids' Choice Awards. "The second winner will be announced later." Dwyane continued.

Kim was the happiest girl tonight. Ron then grabbed the second Blimp and gave it to Kim. Kim just shook her head. "You keep it. We both won after all." Kim said with a smile. Ron was a huge part of the team after all. Ron smiled at Kim's warm gesture. Kim then started to make her speech. "I first wanna thank my best friend Ron, his cute naked mole rat Rufus and my friend Wade who runs my website. I wanna thank my loving mom and dad who happen to be a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon for supporting me. My incredibly annoying but likable twin brothers Jim and Tim. My girlfriend Monique. The entire student body at Middleton High including the cheer squad. And finally, all of you! Thank you for voting! See ya!"

With that, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Brittany, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Dwyane left the stage. Jade, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup then entered. "You guys having fun?!" Buttercup yelled. The audience screamed, "Yeah!"

"We are too! But, it would be even more fun if we had the slime back. And set the world record skateboarding slime jump." Bubbles said sadly.

"No problem! We still got two challenges left! In the meantime, let's get to my favorite part of the show, **The Celebrity Burp Award**!" Jade yelled. The crowd roared.

"Here to help us present it, from **8 Simple Rules, Kaely Cuoco!** " Blossom announced.

"From **Gilmore Girls, Alexis Bledel**!" Buttercup said.

"And last year's slime stunt diver, **BMX** champion, **Dave Mirra**!" Jade said. With that, they walked towards the podium where they saw Kaely, Alexis and Dave walking down the stairs. Jade was excited to see Dave again. She remembers when she first met him last year when he offered to tackle world record bike slime dive.

The girls were excited to meet both Kaely and Alexis. They loved both 8 Simple Rules and Gilmore Girls. They watch both of them everyday if they could. As the three of them made it to the podium, Kaely and Alexis gave Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup a series of hugs. Dave and Jade high fived each other. They then proceeded to present the special award.

"Ok. The next award is a Kids' Choice Awards staple. And it's gonna take all seven of us to present it. It's **The Third Annual Celebrity Burp Award**." Kaely said.

"The first ever winner was Kids' WB star and Kids' Choice favorite, **Jade Chan** , who blew the competition away. Literally." Alexis explained. Jade just smiled to herself. She wasn't The Princess of Burping for nothing.

"But last year was so close, we had a burp off between **Jessica Alba** and cartoon dog **Scooby-Doo**. And you made it a tie." Dave said. Jade remembered last year when both of them faced off. The viewers couldn't decide whose burp was great. So, they decided to pick them both. Now, it was time to crown a new champion.

"So, let's take a look at this year's belching banshee's." Blossom said. With that and a sound effect burp, the 11 nominees were shown.

 **Celebrity Burp Award**

 **Tony Hawk** : Holding his young son, he let out a two or three burps. Not loud but good enough.

 **Ron Stoppable:** After hogging down burritos and Nachos, he let out a big 'Boo-Yah' burp. It was smelly, but great.

 **Britney Spears** : Holding a can of soda, the pop star let it out. After she did, she was happy for finally burping on live television.

 **SpongeBob SquarePants** : After eating the right amount of Krabby Patties, he burped out his signature phrase, 'I'm ready!' A creative burp.

 **Lil' Romeo** : The young rap star let out a weak burp. "I tried." He laughed. That was actually good enough.

 **Patrick Star** : The pink sea creature let out a loud, 'Hi SpongeBob!' Another creative burp.

 **Drew Barrymore** : One of Charlie's Angels let it out. She then smiled to herself. Great burp.

 **Buttercup** : After eating tons of candy, the young superhero let out a upset stomach burp. Weird, but good enough.

 **Justin Timberlake:** The singer let it out. And like Lil' Fizz said, it was loud. It's clear they have may a winner.

 **Rufus** : After eating nachos with Ron, the naked mole rat let out a loud burp. It wasn't loud like Justin's, but pretty amazing.

 **Matthew Lillard** : The star of **Scooby-Doo** let out a petty burp. "Ok. I know that wasn't very loud. But, here's the deal: I burped and farted at the exact same time." He explained. That impressive feat was good enough.

As the crowd cheered, Jade and Buttercup were growing worried about the clear front runner, Justin Timberlake. It was better than anyone elses.

"OK. You guys at home are to decide the winner. We want you to go online right now and vote for your favorite celebrity burper." Jade said.

"That's right. Vote for the burp you love the most and we'll have the winner by the end of the show." Dave said.

"We'll see you guys soon!" Bubbles said. It was time for another commercial.

"Coming up, **Charlie's Angels. Brad Pitt.** An amazing performance by **B2K**. And our super surprise secret celebrity guest! All on your way, at The USCA Choice Awards." Cosmo announced.

"It's The Kids' Choice Awards you moron!" Wanda yelled at her idiot husband.

"Really? Then what am I supposed to do with these cows?" Cosmo asked. Just then, a 'Moo!' came over the intercom. Wanda groaned. And then, we go to commercial.

Coming soon on my backstage segment, Jimmy and Bart meet **Drake and Josh** , Kim rubs her victory in Bonnie's face with a phone call from Justin and SpongeBob meets one of his biggest fans: **Kelly** **Osbourne**.

Who do you think should win the burp award? Leave your ideas in the review section.


	7. Backstage: Part 3

Backstage, Kim, Jade, Ron and Rufus were chilling in the VIP room, celebrating Kim's amazing win for **Favorite Female Buttkicker** and **Favorite Cartoon**. Earlier, Kim just called her parents with the good news. They couldn't be more proud of her. Kim just couldn't believe all the amazing things that happened to her tonight. Now, she just had to find a way to get the slime back from Drakken. "KP! You rock!" Ron cheered. Kim just smiled.

"Oh stop! It's no big. I'm just surprised as you guys are." Kim said trying to sound humble. Just then, Justin Timberlake entered the room. Kim smiled at him. "Hi."

"JT! How's it hanging?" Jade said.

"It's all good." Justin said. He then approached Kim. "Hey. Congrats on the amazing win." Kim just blushed.

"Thanks. By the way, I heard your burp earlier. That was cool. I hope you win." Kim said. Ron just glared at Justin. Kim told Ron that she thought The Burp Award wasn't cool. Now she was hoping that Justin would take home the gold?

"Thanks." Justin said. Just then, Kim's cellphone rang.

"Hello." Kim answered.

"There is no way that was him!" An angry voice rang out. Kim knew that was Bonnie on the other line.

"What's the matter Bonnie? Are you jealous?" Kim smirked.

"Jealous? As if!" Bonnie huffed. "Besides, that was obviously a fake Justin Timberlake! A body double! There was no way he would even dance with you!" Kim then had an idea. She pulled Justin in closer and whispered something in his ear. Justin smiled in agreement.

"Well, would you like to talk to this fake?" Kim smirked.

"Yes. I would like to." Bonnie said.

"Alright. Here he is." Kim said giving Justin her cell.

"Hello." Justin said. Bonnie gasped. She knew it was Justin.

"Oh my god! Justin! It is you!" Bonnie squealed.

"Really? Cause I heard that you told Kim that you thought I was a fake." Justin said messing with the mean girl. Bonnie felt herself get nervous. She didn't mean anything like that.

"No! I just thought you were... someone else. Not that I you're not... I... I..." Bonnie stammered. She then walked away from her phone. "Ahh!" She screamed. Kim and Justin just smiled. Ron also lit up. He couldn't stay mad forever.

"You rock JT!" Kim said.

"No big." Justin said simply. Kim smiled at that. Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Go Wade." Kim said.

"Got the next challenge set up. And the gamers are here. Speaking of which-" Wade tried to explain before Kim cut him off.

"Wade, as much as I like to, I can't get you their autograph." Kim said.

"OK. I'll keep you posted." Wade said disappointed.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Bart were walking backstage talking about Jimmy's so called sexist comment. "I didn't mean it like that. I was simply stating the facts." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah. And look where that got you." Bart said. "Seriously, you got to know more about girls."

"Hey, I don't need to! I basically know the one universal truth about them: They're icky!" Jimmy stated before blushing. "Except Charlie's Angels." Just then, **Drake Bell** and **Josh Peck** from their new show on Nick came walking by. Jimmy recognized the titular duo from **The Amanda Show** **.** "Hey! It's Drake and Josh."

"Hey Jimmy! How's it going Bart?" Drake greeted the two boys.

"Going good man." Bart said casually.

"So, you guys are coming to your own show soon?" Jimmy asked. He heard the news for a while. He thought that they made the perfect pair: a cool laid back guitar playing rebel and a smart but goofy acting good kid.

"You bet!" Drake said. "Man, the award show is getting good."

"And right now, I can't wait to see Charlie's Angels soon!" Josh said with his goofy smile. He then pulled out flowers and chocolate. It's clear that he bought those for Charlie's Angels. Jimmy, Bart and Drake just stared at him. It was clear that between Josh, Ron or Patrick, neither one of them would go for either one.

"Dude! You got no chance!" Drake said. He hated hurting his co-star's feelings but it was true. Josh then put down his gifts and just walked away looking dejected. "Anyway, good luck with the show guys. See ya." Drake said as he left to follow Josh.

"Ok. Bye." Jimmy said.

In SpongeBob's dressing room, SpongeBob and Patrick were eating Krabby Patties, preparing for the next segment. Both were thrilled to be nominated for The Celebrity Burp Award. "Patrick, isn't it great to be in a very special category with so many great people?" SpongeBob asked his pink friend.

"Of course it is! We're gonna win that throphy and burp those so called professionals back to... uh... where they came from!" Patrick said happily. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" SpongeBob called out. With that, reality star, **Kelly** **Osbourne** entered. She was a huge SpongeBob fan. Kelly was more than happy to meet her favorite cartoon star.

"SpongeBob!" Kelly squeaked out as she grabbed the sea sponge and wrapped him into a big hug. "You look even more cuter in person!" SpongeBob was both touched and confused by the girl's embrace. She was even more wierder than that pirate and parrot.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, who are you?" SpongeBob asked. He met a lot of famous people tonight, but he still didn't know half of them.

"I'm Kelly." She said as she put SpongeBob down. SpongeBob still didn't know the name. "Kelly Osbourne. Daughter of Ozzy Osbourne and star of the hit show **The Osbournes**?" It was still lost on SpongeBob. Kelly just dismissed it. "Oh, it's ok. It'll come to you. Will you sign my spatula?" Kelly held out a spatula like SpongeBob's own. That's something SpongeBob could help with.

"Of course. It's always a pleasure to greet such fans." SpongeBob said grabbing a pen and signing the spatula. "So, you here to present an award?"

"No. I'm a Orange Carpet reporter." Kelly said. "Anyway, I hope you win the burp award. Anything would be worse than seeing JT swoop that one." SpongeBob then handed Kelly back her spatula. "Thank you!" Kelly then gave SpongeBob a kiss on the cheek and exited the room.

"Who was that girl?" Patrick asked.

In the VIP room, Rufus was eating a naco when he saw something in a drawer. "Hmm..." He pondered. He then pawed through that drawer before finding a Orange Blimp. "Ooh..." He then read a peice of paper with the winner's name on it. "Whoa!" He cried out. Just then, Kim re-entered the room.

"Hey Rufus." Kim said. Rufus then walked over to Kim. "What you got there?" She saw that Rufus was holding a Orange Blimp. He then handed Kim the piece of paper. When Kim read it, her eyes went wide. "I better bring this to him!" She grabbed the Orange Blimp from Rufus and ran all across backstage to get outside. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Sorry!" Kim called out trying to make her way outside. She then found the door and dahed out to find the winner.

Coming soon, Kim delivers the Blimp, **Charlie's Angels** take on the next video game challenge and present the award for **Favorite Male TV Star** , and Ron, Rufus, Jimmy, Bart, SpongeBob, Patrick, and **Ashton Kutcher** present a boys only award.


	8. The Show: Part 4

We're back from commercial and outside by the stunt tank. TV star **Melissa Joan Hart** is still right there with skateboard legend **Tony Hawk**. "Hey everybody. Melissa Joan Hart here with the original king of extreme Tony Hawk." Melissa said. Just then, Kim came flying in doing a triple backflip with grace before landing. The crowd went wild. "Hey! It's Kim!"

"Hi Melis! Hi Tony!" Kim greeted the two. "Just dropping by. See how things are going."

"Well Kim, as you know Tony was supposed to set a new world record by skateboard jumping into this slime tank, filled with tons and tons of glorious slime. But, Dr. Drakken stole it!" Melissa explained.

"I know." Kim said feeling guilty.

"We're ready to set the record Kim! But, we need the slime! I wanna set the record!" Tony explained. He really wanted to set this new amazing feat.

"I know. Which is why I brought something to cheer you up!" Kim said with a smile. She then pulled out the Orange Blimp. "Oh look Tony! You're the Kids' Choice for **Favorite Male Athlete**!" Tony was surprised.

"Oh wow! Thanks Kim!" Tony said hugging the teen hero.

"No big! Well, I gotta get back to the stage. See ya!" Kim said as she left to make her back inside.

"Wow! This is incredible." Tony said. He then began to make his speech. "I just wanna thank all the fans who voted for me. You guys rock! And I wanna thank **Activision and EA** for their incredible help with the video games. And, let's get the slime back!"

The camera then cuts back to the stage where Rosie, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jade, Ron, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bart, Lisa, and Jimmy standing by the station controller. "Alright Tony! We'll get it back. We're just waiting for-" Rosie explained when she saw Kim standing right behind her.

"Hey Rosie." Kim said casually. Rosie and Ron were surprised. Kim must walked incredibly fast.

"KP! How'd you-" Ron tried to ask.

"Took a shortcut. Anyway, let's get the slime back! The next video game challenge is **Mario Party 4**. And here to play it, are my friends, **Cameron Diaz, Drew Barrymore and Lucy Liu**! **Charlie's Angels**!" Kim announced.

With that, Cameron, Drew and Lucy entered and greeted the amazing crowd of kids. They were so giddy to be there. As soon as they were done with the crowd, Cameron and Drew saw Kim. "Hi Kim!" Both Drew and Cameron greeted Kim.

"Hi Cameron! Hi Drew!" Kim said hugging the action stars. Ron, Patrick, Jimmy and Rufus's mouths dropped open. They wanted to be close to those ladies. They were both tough and beautiful.

"Alright! At long last! The three toughest ladies in the universe are ready to take on the most evil guy in the villain universe!" Rosie yelled happily as Lucy hugged Kim.

"Thanks so much for coming!" Kim yelled excitedly.

"Kim, we have our mission! And we will not fail!" Cameron said with determination.

"We're playing Mario Party 4. We got to make sure Luigi stays afloat on his shell for 30 seconds." Drew explained.

"And avoid the powerful waves." Lucy added.

"That's right! Can you do it Angels?" Kim asked.

"Yes! We're gonna tag team on this one!" Cameron assured.

"Great! Will you guys give us some help?!" Rosie asked the audience. They yelled, "Yes!" Just then, Drakken appeared on the big screen.

"You now ready to give up Possible?" Drakken asked with his evil smile.

"Once again, so not!" Kim striked back.

"Oh, you are so lippy. Well then, have fun failing!" Drakken smirked before he disappeared.

"You girls ready?" Jade asked.

"Yeah!" All three ladies yelled.

"Alright! And..." SpongeBob said before the game appeared on screen.

"Start!" The game said. With that, the challenge started. Mario, Peach and Yoshi started jumping on their rafts, trying to knock down Luigi. The Angels started moving Luigi around the edges making sure he stays afloat.

"Let's go!" Cameron yelled to the audience. They started screaming. 10 seconds in and they seem to be winning.

"Come on you guys! We need your help!" Lucy yelled. The crowd screamed louder. The three ladies were doing an amazing job working together. With 15 seconds left, Mario, Yoshi and Peach increased their jumps. It now looked like that Luigi was slipping.

"You guys got 10 seconds left! Hang on!" Blossom yelled. The waves kept getting powerful. But, Luigi still stayed on for dear life. Five seconds left, it looked like Luigi would fall off, but amazingly he kept on before the challenge ended.

"Finish!" The game said. They knew they won.

"Yeah! We did it!" All three ladies yelled. They then made their way to the red lever.

"Let's get back the slime to make this the messiest Kids' Choice ever!" Rosie yelled.

"You girls ready?" Kim asked.

"We're ready!" All three of them said. "One, two, three!" With that, they pulled the lever expecting to be drenched with slime. But instead, they got covered in spaghetti. Not your usual sliming, but messy.

"Spaghetti?" Lisa asked.

"Not slime. But closer." Jimmy said.

"It's Ok. We still got one challenge left." Kim assured everybody. But Ron was feeling a little panicky.

"Yep. We got this." Ron nervously said.

"Angels, why don't you help The Simpson siblings and Jimmy give out the award for **Favorite Male TV Star**?" Rosie asked the action stars.

"Yeah!" All three girls agreed. They then made their way to the podium with Bart, Lisa and Jimmy, still covered in spaghetti.

"This year's nominees for your **Favorite Male TV Star** are incredibly cute, funny and awesome." Cameron explained.

"They range from a uncle who has some serious rules, a dude whose show has some awesome stuff, a lovable idiot and the only genius who isn't Jimmy." Drew explained before she noticed Jimmy's crossed look. "No offense."

"None taken." Jimmy shrugged.

"Here are your nominees." Lucy said. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees.

 **Favorite Male TV Star**

 **Nick Cannon**

 **Bernie Mac**

 **Ashton Kutcher**

 **Frankie Muniz**

"And The Kids' Choice is..." Lisa said. The Angels had trouble finding the handle.

"Where is it?" Cameron asked. Jimmy pointed it to them. "Oh. Right here." Cameron then pulled it down.

" **Frankie Muniz**!" Wanda announced. The crowd went wild.

Frankie got up from his seat and made his way to the stage. This was his first time winning. As he grabbed his Orange Blimp, he hugged Bart, Jimmy and Lisa. He was apprehensive to hug Charlie's Angels because they were covered in spaghetti, but he did it anyway. "OK. That was the scariest experience of my life. I actually hugged someone with spaghetti on them." Frankie said to the audience starting his speech. "But other than that, thank you guys so much for voting. I've always wanted one of these. So, thanks so much and hope you enjoy the rest of this awesome award show. See you guys later." With that, Frankie and The Angels left the stage.

Bart, Lisa and Jimmy joined their fellow cartoon co-hosts back on the other side of the stage. "So, what's next?" Kim asked.

"Well actually Kim, me, Rufus and the boys are gonna present a new Kids' Choice Award that is so special, that girls can't be here." Ron explained. The girls then stared at Ron.

"Really? And what makes this award so special that we can't join in?" Kim glared at Ron as if he made a sexist comment. Ron didn't want to do it, but he needed Kim and the girls to understand the importance of this award.

"Dare we?" Ron asked Rufus and his fellow cartoon boys. They nodded in agreement. They then proceeded to put their hands under their armpits. Kim and the girls realized what was going to happen and they were terrified.

"No!" All girls yelled.

"We'll go backstage!" Jade exclaimed. With that, Kim, Jade, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Lisa ran towards the exit. They clearly didn't want to be there when they give out that award. The boys just smiled to themselves.

"Nice work Ron!" Bart said impressed.

"Well, I got my Ronness with me. That's good enough." Ron said. Rufus squeaked in agreement.

"Ok. Cosmo, announce the next star." Jimmy called out. With that, the presenter came running down the stairs.

"Here to present the next award, a gentically altered cyborg from the future!" Cosmo announced. SpongeBob was clearly not fooled.

"Hey! You made that up!" SpongeBob yelled out.

"So?" Cosmo asked. Ron decided to correct that mistake.

"From **That 70's Show** , the only guy other than me who has the Ron Stoppable attitude, **Ashton Kutcher**!" Ron announced. With that, Ashton jumped off the stairs and joined Ron, Jimmy, Rufus, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Bart onstage. He was totally psyched to be there, with all the fans and his favorite cartoon stars. After giving the boys a series of high fives, he then joined them at the podium.

"Yeah! You guys are awesome!" Ashton yelled to the crowd.

"Thanks for joining us my man!" Ron said.

"No big Ron! I am very honored to present this very special and brand new Kids' Choice award with my fellow boys." Ashton said. "The girls are gone right?" He then whispered into Ron's ear. He nodded. "OK. Good."

"This award goes to the movie which not only captures us with laughs, looks and tears." SpongeBob explained.

"But, it goes even a step further to capture our senses by tickling our noses with a powerful scent." Bart said.

"We're talking about the most special and most coveted award of The Kids' Choice Awards." Jimmy explained.

"It's the award for... **Favorite Fart in a Movie**!" Ashton announced. The crowd was shocked. Half of them cheered, for the fact that farts are always funny in movies. And half of them booed, thinking that farts are disgusting and juvenile. Whatever the reason, this award is going to be very controversial.

"Yay! Farting!" Rufus cheered.

"That's right Rufus! And here are your nominees!" Ashton said. With that, Cosmo and Wanda announced the nominees.

 **Favorite Fart in a Movie**

 **Scooby-Doo** ( **Farting in front of Daphne**.)

 **The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course** ( **Farting an explosion** )

 **Master of Disguise** ( **Farting in a limo** )

 **Austin Powers 3** ( **Farting after a touchy moment**.)

Rufus, Ron, SpongeBob and Patrick couldn't stop laughing after the nominees were shown. "And the Kids' Choice is..." Ashton said before Ron pulled down the handle.

" **Scooby-Doo**!" Wanda announced. The crowd went wild.

"Accepting for Scooby-Doo, **Matthew Lillard**!" Wanda said. Shaggy himself started running towards the stage to grab his award. This was his first ever win. After grabbing his Orange Blimp, he hugged Ashton, SpongeBob and Ron. This was a Kids' Choice milestone in the making.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Matthew yelled happily. He was close to tears. "First of all thank you to my mom, dad and sister for teaching me to fart! My wife who farts with me! I love you honey! My little girl who farts and giggles! Farts and giggles! Farts and giggles! We're a big farting family! Thank you Nickelodeon for creating this award! And finally, you guys! Scooby-Doo 2 will be coming out next year! So be on the look out! Thank you!" With that, Matthew, Ashton, Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jimmy and Bart left the stage. It was time for another commercial.

"Coming up, **Marques Houston, B2K, Brad Pitt, Will Smith. Cameron Diaz** presents **The Celebrity Burp Award**. And our super secret celebrity guest!" Wanda announced.

"But we gotta get the slime back!" Cosmo said panicky. "Slime! Where are you?!" And then, we go to commercial.

Coming soon on my backstage segment, Kim rubs elbows with **Kelly Osbourne,** SpongeBob meets another crazed fan and Ron, Jade and Jimmy help **B2K** get prepped.


	9. Backstage: Part 4

Backstage in the VIP room, Kim and Kelly Osbourne are chilling on the couch. Kim is telling Kelly the story of the time she got The Centurion project stuck on her.

"Really!" Kim said with a smile.

"You don't say." Kelly said with disbelief.

"I'm serious. My costume was ruined. I was freaking out. I looked like a fool in front of Josh. Anyway, Wade tells me my family and Ron are being held by Drakken, Shego and Duff Killigan at the hospital where my mom works. So, I flew in there and saved them. Plus, I was able to get back to normal by telling the truth. So, everything worked out. Except I got grounded for a month. Add insult to injury, Josh spent the rest of the night with Ron. I had to promise my parents I wouldn't do anything crazy in order to get here." Kim explained.

"I know. Parents are always like that. My dad won't let me wear anything that has to do with bats." Kelly said.

"Well, your dad happens to be a rock star." Kim said. "My dad is a rocket scientist. If he got one sniff of me mentioning a boy, he'd be on me." Kim and Kelly laughed at that. "That's not even comparing my brothers. Or as I like to call them 'Tweebs'."

"Wow. Cool name. How'd you come up with that?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I figured since they're twins and they're basically dweebs, I crossed those words together." Kim explained. "They like to mess around the house, like they're inventors."

"You should have seen my brother, Jack. He's so obnoxious, my parents pay him 100 bucks a week in order to get him out of the house every weekend." Kelly said.

"100 bucks? That's more than my charge for babysitting!" Kim said in amazement.

"Yeah. A piece of advice: Never listen to anything to what your brothers tell you. Except if it's life or death for sure." Kelly advised.

"I'll defiently do that." Kim said.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll meet up with you later. Ok Kim?" Kelly asked as she got up to leave the room.

"You bet. Bye Kelly!" Kim waved. With that, Kelly left. Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped. "Go Wade."

"I think I figured it out. I'm gonna try using a high point accuracy locating software that can locate any substance anywhere. It should be able to find the slime." Wade explained.

"I hope so. We're almost out of options." Kim said grimly.

"Don't panic. I promise that once we win the last challenge, we'll defiently get the slime back. I'll set it up right now." Wade assured.

"Please and Thank you." Kim said.

Meanwhile, a pirate and parrot are walking through the hall, looking for a specific someone's dressing room. "Squak! Hey Patchy, why don't we take a break? All this flying has actually got me tired." Potty the Parrot said.

"No excuses Potty! We're not doing anything till we find SpongeBob's dressing room." Patchy the pirate said. He rounded the corner till he finds it. "Finally! He's in there!" Patchy is SpongeBob's number 1 fan. He has been wanting for a long time to meet him.

SpongeBob was in his dressing room, preparing for the next segment. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called out. Just then, his happiness turned to fear when he saw Patchy and Potty enter the room. Clearly, he seen them before. Patchy was speechless. Seeing his hero was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. "Oh. It's you two." SpongeBob said with a nervous smile.

"SpongeBob! Great to see you again!" Patchy yelled happily.

"Don't look at me. I'm just here for the food." Potty said.

"Let me guess. You want a autograph." SpongeBob said. Patch squealed in delight. "Well, let me go get a pen." SpongeBob started to leave the room.

"Wait! Take one of my." Patchy said pulling out tons of SpongeBob pens from his pocket. SpongeBob was a little creeped out by this gesture.

"No thanks. I'll get one." SpongeBob dismissed. He then left the room, leaving Patchy and Potty by themselves.

"Well, he ditched you. Let's get some food." Potty squawked.

"He didn't ditch me! He's gonna get a pen for my autograph! We're staying right here till he gets back!" Patchy yelled. He and Potty stood there waiting for SpongeBob.

In Ron's dressing room, Ron, Rufus, Jade, and Jimmy were with **B2K** , preparing for their music performance. "Alright, you boys ready?" Ron asked the group.

"You know it man! It's time to make a scene and bust a move!" Lil' Fizz said.

"You got it dawg!" Jade said happily.

"You guys are gonna rock the sound card!" Jimmy said. "It's gonna go beyond the sound barrier!"

"Uh-Huh! Uh-Huh!" Rufus squeaked out. Just then, **Marques Houston** enters the room.

"Hey guys! So, is my group ready?" Marques asked.

"You bet!" Ron said. "Alright boys. Good luck out there!" With that, B2K left Ron's dressing room.

"Alright. We better get back to the stage. We're almost back." Jade said. They then proceeded to the stage.

Coming soon, B2K performs, Kim gets to be close to **Brad Pitt** , Jade and The PowerPuff Girls help **Nick Cannon** present **The Wannabe Award**.


	10. The Show: Part 5

Rosie stood atop of the stairs as the show came back from commercial. It was time for another music performance. "You want music? We got music! You remember him from Sister Sister, but he's all grown up now. **Marques Houston**!" With that, Marques starts singing a few verses of **That Girl**. After that, he yells to the crowd, "Are you ready for **B2K**?!" The crowd screamed with approval. "Let me hear you say it! B2K! B2K!" The crowd then chants B2K.

With that, they enter the stage and start performing **Girlfriend**. This was their second time performing. They made their debut performance back in 2002. After they finish, the crowd screamed. Kim, Ron, SpongeBob, Patrick and Rufus then entered the stage.

"Is everybody having a good time?!" SpongeBob yelled. The crowd screamed, "Yeah!"

"Here to help us present the award for your **Favorite Female Movie Star**..." Ron said.

"From the movie **Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas, Michelle Pfeiffer** and the totally cute **Brad Pitt**!" Kim said with delight. She was excited to meet Brad. Even though he's with Jennifer Anniston, she still thought he was cute. As they made their way to the podium, they saw Michelle and Brad walking down the stairs. Kim couldn't stop staring at Brad's long blond hair. Michelle was looking very nervous. They then made their way to the podium and gave Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Kim a series of hugs. "Hi Brad!" Kim squealed.

"Hey Kim! Great to see you. I've been waiting to meet you." Brad said. Kim blushed.

"Hey Michelle, you look a little sick. Anything wrong?" SpongeBob noticed Michelle's uneasy look.

"I'm fine SpongeBob. It's just... this is our first time at The Kids' Choice Awards. And Rosie warned us that it gets pretty loud out here." Michelle said.

"That's right. It does get loud." SpongeBob said.

"Right guys?!" Kim and Ron yelled out to the crowd. They started screaming, proving that it does get loud. Rufus screamed along with them. Brad thought that wasn't very loud enough. He been around screaming fans a long time. He knew loud when he heard it.

"What? You call that loud?! Come on!" Brad challenged the kids. They then screamed so loud, the whole stage shook. Brad learned an important Kids' Choice lesson: Never challenge the crowd of screaming kids. You will regret it.

"Alright guys. Brad gets it." Kim said trying to settle the noise down.

"Yeah. That's enough." Brad said. "Alright. We're very excited to present the award for **Favorite Female Movie Star**!"

"This year's nominees are really amazing. They range from Spider-Man's love interest, James Bond's female friend, Frankie Muniz's partner in crime, and J-Lo herself." Kim explained.

"And although none of this year's nominees took home The Oscar, who cares?! It's The Kids' Choice Awards!" Michelle said.

"That's right Michelle! So, let's give out the only award that really matters. The Orange Blimp!" Ron yelled.

"And here are your nominees!" SpongeBob said. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees.

 **Favorite Female Movie Star**

 **Jennifer Lopez**

 **Halle Berry**

 **Amanda Bynes**

 **Kirsten Dunst**

And The... uhh... Kids' Choice Award goes to..." Patrick said before Brad pulled down the handle.

" **Amanda Bynes**!" Wanda announced. The crowd went wild.

"Amanda Bynes is also your choice for **Favorite Female TV Star**!" Wanda announced. Amanda got out of her seat and went to grab her two Orange Blimps. She then hugged Brad, Kim, SpongeBob, Ron, Rufus, Patrick, and Michelle. She then started to make her speech.

"I guess I got two like Kim and Adam!" Amanda said with a giggle. "Thank you all so much. I had a really fun time making the movie. It was my first movie ever. I just wanna thank the cast and crew. I love you guys so much! Thank you!" With that, Amanda, Brad, Kim, Michelle, SpongeBob, Patrick, Ron, and Rufus left the stage. Rosie stood with Jade and The PowerPuff Girls.

"Alright! Here to help Jade and The Girls present a very special award..." Rosie said.

"Last year's Favorite Male TV Star..." Buttercup said.

"...the man, the myth, the rapper..." Jade continued.

"... **Nick Cannon**!" Blossom and Bubbles finished. With that, Nick entered the stage and greeted the crowd. Then, he stood at the microphone with Jade and The Girls.

"Alright! As you know, for the past two years The Kids' Choice has given out a very special award. It's **The Wannabe Award**." Nick explained.

"That's right Nick. It's the platinum blimp given to our favorite role model. The kind of person that you, they and me wanna be like." Blossom said.

"This year's honoree is definitely all that and more! He's a rapper, a TV star and a movie star. His achievements are really amazing. He's a Grammy winner and a Oscar nominee." Jade explained.

"We're very honored to give this award to... my man... **Will Smith**!" Nick yelled. The crowd went wild. And with that, a montage of Will Smith's career plays with Nick narrating. "The man has conquered music, TV and movies. Making him Hollywood's ultimate triple threat. He became a pioneering rapper as one half of the amazing duo, **Dj Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince**. He quickly entered rap royalty with his hits like, **Girls Ain't Nothing but Trouble, Parents Just Don't Understand and Summertime**. And won the first Rap Grammy Award ever given, music's highest honor. On the small screen, he wowed us for six seasons, as **The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air**. He then burst on the big screen when the action flick, **Bad Boys** made him a star. And then **Independence Day** which made him a super-star. He then battled more aliens in the mega-hits **Men In Black and Men In Black: II**. Then, he took on the role of a lifetime as the world famous boxer in **Ali**. He earned a Oscar nomination. Movie's highest honor. The man has dominated the worlds of music and film. So, what challenges are left for him? Well, he says there is more to come. In ten years or so, he plans to run for president. And if he wins, he's got my vote. He'll be the first president to have been slimed."

The montage then ended and Jade with Nick and The Girls stood together holding The Platinum Blimp. "But, what's more important than that, is his amazing love for his family and the families of others. Right Nick?" Bubbles asked.

"That's right Bubbles. He proudly supports local charities all across the country, helping kids, from babies to teens." Nick explained.

"Good job Will. You know he even helped me with my homework a little when I had a big test coming up." Jade said with a smile. "You guys give it up for this year's recipient of The Kids' Choice Wannabe Award, my man, **Will Smith**!" Will then stood atop of the stairs. He listened to the screams. He loved it. He was clearly no stranger to The Kids' Choice Awards. Will then jumped off the stairs and onto the stage where he greeted his fans. He then gave Nick a huge hug and grabbed his platinum blimp.

"Thank you man!" Will said. He then hugged The Girls and Jade. "Hey, where's the rest of the gang?! I wanna share this with them!" Will wanted the other cartoon co-hosts to be there with him.

"Hey guys! Come on out!" Jade yelled. With that, Bart, Lisa, Jimmy, Kim, Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob, and Patrick came back onto the stage. They were excited to see Will.

"Hey Bart and Lisa!" Will said hugging the brother and sister.

"Hi Will!" Both of them said. They loved being hugged by Will.

"Jimmy! Your brain's gotten bigger!" Will said hugging the 10 year old.

"Maybe." Jimmy joked. He was pretty much Will's friend.

"SpongeBob! My man! I've been waiting for you to come here!" Will said hugging the sea sponge. SpongeBob just laughed. He loved being hugged. "And this must be the pretty Kim Possible!" Will said as she picked up Kim. Kim just smiled, excited to meet Will Smith for the first time.

"Hi Will!" Kim said. As Will put Kim down, he then turned towards the audience.

"All the big boys in da house, let me hear you say, 'Hey Will!'" He said, playing a game with the kids.

"Hey Will!" The boys in the crowd, along with SpongeBob, Ron, Rufus, Patrick, Jimmy, and Bart said loudly.

"Now all the pretty ladies in da house, let me hear you say, 'Hey Will!'" He said.

"Hey Will!" The girls in the crowd, along with Kim, Lisa, Jade, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said loudly.

"Now everybody who's in da house, let me hear you say, 'Hey Will!'" Will said.

"Hey Will!" Everybody in the crowd, along with the cartoon characters said loudly. Will then started to make his speech.

"You know, thank you all very much. You've been really good to me. This award is especially important because it's The Wannabe Award. Which means there's a lot of people who wanna be like me. So, right now, I'm gonna share with you three rules. Now you all listen. Cause, if you do these three things, you can be just like Will." He said.

"You guys listen! Please." Jade said to the crowd. With that, the crowd turned quiet.

"Thank you Jade. First and foremost, you gotta read! That's serious! Cause you gotta be smart." Will explained. "Anyone out there who wants to be like Will, you gotta read at least 20 minutes a day." The crowd cheered in approval.

"That's very important." Kim said.

"The second most important thing is, you gotta work hard! You can't be afraid to work hard! Go to sleep early, so you wake up good and early in the morning! The third and last most important thing, never let anyone tell you that you can't do anything! You got a dream, you follow it! No matter if anyone tells you that you're not good enough or smart enough, you go after your dream! God bless you!" Will said. With that, he left the stage.

"Thanks Will!" The cartoon characters said, impressed with Will's speech. Just then, The Kimmunicator beeped.

"I got it! I found where the slime is hidden! It's in a secret compartment right inside Drakken's system! He put it there to fool us to believe that it's hidden somewhere else. We just need to ace the last challenge!" Wade explained.

"You rock Wade!" Kim smiled at Wade before turning her attention to the audience. Everybody listen! We're gonna get the slime back real soon!" Kim addressed. Ron looked at Rufus nervously.

"Should we tell her?" Ron whispered. He had thought of a plan if they lost. And someone who could help them was on his way. If Kim got the slime back, he could be in real trouble with that someone.

"No." Rufus whispered. The less Kim knows the better.

"We got the last video game challenge coming up. So, everybody sit tight. And we'll be right back with more awards, more fun and hopefully, the world record skateboarding slime jump!" Kim said.

"We'll see you guys later!" Jade said. It was time for another commercial. Cosmo and Wanda then appeared.

"Don't go away! **The Kids' choice Celebrity Burp Award** is coming up!" Wanda announced. Cosmo then chugged down a can of soda. He then burped loudly in Wanda's face.

"Ha! I'm so gonna win!" Cosmo gloated.

"Oh give me that!" Wanda said annoyed grabbing the can from her idiot husband. She then chugged it down and produced a firey burp. Cosmo's face was literally burned.

"What have you been eating?" Cosmo said impressed.

"Flaming Hot Cheetos." Wanda said. "Alright! Get ready for **Tony Hawk** and our super surprise secret celebrity guest when we come back!" With that, we go to commercial.

Coming soon on my backstage segment, Jade and The PowerPuff Girls hang with **Evan Rachel Wood** , **Justin Timberlake** calls Kim's girlfriend Monique, SpongeBob delivers on his promise.

 **Note: I know that I didn't add the lyrics like I did for Justin Timberlake's song. I had trouble finding them. Like I said, I'm a newbie to the community.**


	11. Backstage: Part 5

Backstage in the VIP room, Jade, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were hanging with **Evan Rachel Wood**. They were just talking the usual stuff when Bubbles comes up with an idea.

"Hey! Let's play The Word Game!" Bubbles said.

"Great idea Bubbles!" Blossom agreed.

"How do you play it?" Jade asked.

"If you say The Word, you get confetti dumped on you." Buttercup explained.

"Evan, you wanna play?" Blossom asked the actress.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!" Evan agreed. She and Jade then stood up. "OK. What's The Word?"

"Sorry. Can't tell you." Blossom said with a resolute head shake.

"Then, how am I supposed to get confetti dumped on me if I don't know The Word?" Evan asked. With that, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup then pulled out buckets of confetti and dumped them on Evan. "Hey! What was that?" She giggled.

"You just said The Word!" Bubbles said.

"What word?" Jade asked.

"THE WORD." Buttercup tried to explain. But Jade was still confused.

"Well, it doesn't matter if she said THE WORD, cause you girls don't have anymore confetti." Jade said. With that, The Girls pulled out more buckets of confetti and dumped them on Jade. She then got it. "Oh, I get it! Confetti is the word!" Jade was smart when it came to games. Just when The Girls were about to dump more confetti on them, Jade stopped them. As much fun as that was, they had to focus. "OK. Game over."

"Aww!" The Girls whined.

"It's ok. It was fun." Evan said as she walked to the door. "Bye girls."

"Bye Evan!" Jade and The Girls said as Evan left the room. Jade then picked up her burp award and tiara.

"Alright! As princess of burping, it's time to crown a new princess or the first king, queen, or prince of the burps." Jade said with a cute fake British accent. This made The Girls giggle. "This is serious my subjects! Cause, next year I'll have to give up my award and crown, and pass on the legacy to the most worthy burpist."

"Alright your highness!" Blossom said playing along. "Bubbles, the princess's staff! Buttercup, her robe!"

"Ugh! Why do I always have to get the robe?" Buttercup groaned but did what she was told. Bubbles handed Jade her staff. Buttercup then covered Jade in her robe. Blossom then put Jade's tiara on her head. She then sat down on a chair. Jade then discovered that she was now floating. Not because of any magic, but because of The PowerPuff Girls lifting her chair with incredible strength. Jade smiled.

"To the stage!" Jade yelled. With that, The Girls flew Jade and her 'throne' to the stage.

Meanwhile, Patchy the pirate and Potty the parrot were still in SpongeBob's dressing room, waiting for SpongeBob. "Squak! He ditched you! Can't you take a hint?!" Potty said.

"He did not ditch me!" Patchy yelled. He was close to hurting his friend. Just then, SpongeBob entered his dressing room with the autograph in question.

"Here you go sir." SpongeBob said with a smile. Patchy grabbed his prize and smiled. SpongeBob loves all of his fans. No matter how obessed or crazy they might be.

"Thank you SpongeBob!" Patchy cried. He then collected himself. "Hey. I was wondering-" Patchy began before SpongeBob cut him off.

"I'd love to do anything else, but I gotta get back to the stage. The Burp Award is coming up!" SpongeBob said.

"Oh! OK. You better go. You don't wanna miss your chance of winning." Patchy said.

"I sure wouldn't. Bye!" SpongeBob said as he left his room

"That SpongeBob! He's gonna win for sure!" Patchy said.

"Squak! Can we eat now?" Potty said.

"Fine. Let's get some food." Patchy said. With that, he and Potty left the room to find something to eat.

In Kim's dressing room, Ron was preparing his speech for if he wins The Burp Award. "Thanks you. As the first ever king of burping?" Ron asked Rufus.

"Nope." Rufus said.

"OK. How about first prince of burping?" Ron asked. Rufus then nodded in agreement. Just then, Kim entered the room with Justin Timberlake.

"Hey guys." Kim greeted with a smile. Ron was a little upset that Justin was in the room with him, but he put away his anger for Kim's sake.

"KP! JT! How's it hanging?" Ron asked.

"It's all good." Justin simply said.

"Speaking of which, guess who's date he is for the after party?" Kim asked with a smile. Ron and Rufus tried coming up with a guess, but couldn't it. "Me!"

"That's right. We're going together." Justin said putting her arm around Kim. Kim blushed at his sweet touch.

"Great! I have a date. And now Kim's got a date!" Ron happily said. Just then, Kim's phone rings.

"Hello?" Kim answers.

"Hey girl!" Kim knew it was Monique on the other line.

"Monique! You'll never guess this girl!" Kim said happily.

"Tell me!" Monique squealed.

"I got a date for the after party!" Kim said.

"With who?!" Monique asked. Kim then handed her phone to Justin.

"Hey. What's up?" Justin simply said. Monique screamed with delight. "I think she's happy for you." Justin said to Kim.

"OMG! JT! I can't believe this! You are such a hottie!" Monique squealed. Justin then handed the phone back to Kim. "Girl, you got to dance with JT, you won two awards and you're going to the after party with him?! You are more than in the zone!" Monique said in disbelief.

"Hey. I can do anything. Bye!" Kim said hanging up the phone. "See ya later Justin!" Kim waved as Justin left her dressing room. Ron knew he had to tell Kim about his backup plan. He tried calling the person, but they got disconnected when he was driving through a tunnel on the way here. So, now he was on his way and nothing could stop him.

"KP, I gotta tell you something about the slime issue." Ron tried to explain.

"Ron. We're not giving up. Wade is never wrong. We just need to ace the last challenge. After all, it's your dream to save the day by using video games." Kim said with determination.

"Yeah. But-" Ron said before Kim cut him off.

"Come on. We gotta get back." Kim said as she left the room. Ron swallowed hard.

"I'm in trouble." Ron said nervously.

"Uh-Huh!" Rufus squeaked. Even though he hoped that they did get the slime back, he also secretly hoped that there would be a small chance they would fail. Whatever the outcome was, Ron knew there had to be a miracle on either side.

Coming soon, Jade and **Cameron Diaz** crown a new burp champion, Kim and SpongeBob present the award for **Favorite Movie** with **Bow-Wow** and **Mandy Moore** and American Idols, Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini take on the last video game challenge. Will they get the slime back from Dr. Drakken?


	12. The Show: Part 6

We're back from commercial. Rosie is on the stage. It's time for the award that everybody's been waiting for: **The Celebrity Burp Award**. "Here with Jimmy, Bart and Lisa, movie star **Cameron Diaz**!" Rosie announced. With that, Jimmy, Lisa, Bart, and Cameron entered the stage holding The Burp Award. It was time to crown a new champion.

"In 2001, Kids' Choice has made burping a staple. Since we crowned the first winner, The Burp Award has been a tradition that we hope to continue in the following years." Cameron said.

"You heard the fizzles, the nozzles, the loud, the quiet, the strong, and the weak. And you voted for your favorite celebrity burp." Jimmy said.

"And here to help us present it..." Bart said.

"...Her royal highness, the princess of burping..." Lisa continued.

"...The first ever Celebrity Burp winner, **Jade Chan**!" Cameron finished. As a mix of royal fanfare and hip hop music played, Jade entered the stage with The PowerPuff Girls carrying her 'throne'. Amazingly, they never got wore out. Cameron, Bart, Jimmy, and Lisa then bowed down in respect. Jade was clearly royalty when it came to burping. As Jade reached the podium, she started to speak.

"My subjects, we had an amazing time with soda and fast food. And now, it's time to crown a new celebrity into burp royalty." Jade said with that cute fake British accent. She loved being princess of burping. "And our **2003 Burp Champion** is..." Jade announced pointing to the big screen where the winner was shown. It was none other than... Justin Timberlake for his loud burp. The crowd went wild. Jade and Buttercup were shocked. But, they quickly got over it. He earned the crown. He was now the prince of burps.

"... **Justin Timberlake**!" Cameron announced. As the hip hop royal fanfare mix played, Justin made his way to the stage to get his crown and trophy. As soon as he saw Jade, he knelt down.

"Your majesty." Justin said in awe. Jade then placed the crown on top of him. Justin smiled to himself. He then grabbed his burp award and started his speech with a shout out to one of his biggest fans. "Eat your heart out, Kelly Rowland!" The crowd laughed at that. "But seriously, I just wanna thank you all so much for voting for me. I happen to take my burping very seriously. I'm just glad it wasn't an award for farting, cause I would have won easily. I'm now the prince of burping! Thank you!"

With that, Jimmy, Bart, Justin, Lisa, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cameron, and Jade left the stage. SpongeBob, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Patrick entered.

"Boo-Yah! Are you guys having a good time?!" Ron asked the crowd. They screamed, "Yes!"

"We got one more challenge left, and then we'll get ready to set a new slime world record." Kim said. "But right now, here to help us present the award for **Favorite Movie**..."

"...From the movie, **Like Mike, Bow-Wow**..." SpongeBob continued.

"...And my very good friend, **Mandy Moore!** " Kim finished. With that, they moved to the podium where they saw Bow-Wow and Mandy enter the stage. As they met at the podium, Bow-Wow high fived Ron and Rufus. Mandy gave SpongeBob and Kim hugs. Mandy and Kim go way back. Kim saved her life once. Mandy payed her back by giving her tickets to one of her concerts. "Hi Mandy!"

"Hi Kim! How you been?" Mandy asked her girlfriend.

"I'm great." Kim said with a smile. She then turned to Bow-Wow. "Hey Bow-Wow."

"Hey Kim! You've been tight girl?" Bow-Wow asked.

"Yeah. You know it!" Kim said before she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "By the way, a friend of mine wants to talk to you." She handed The Kimmunicator to him. Bow-Wow took it, probably thinking it was one of Kim's girlfriends on the cheer squad.

"Hey. What's up?" Bow-Wow greeted. He saw that it was Kim's 10 year old friend Wade.

"Where's my 30 bucks?!" Wade said angrily. Bow-Wow tried to calm the situation down, but Wade was having none of it. He wanted his money.

"Look, I told you not to call me during work dawg! Give me time!" Bow Wow yelled.

"Bow-Wow, I think you should give Wade his money." Kim said.

"Yeah. You should. I got into trouble for that sorta thing. And I'll always remember the mental pain that it caused." Patrick said wisely. Everybody else just looked at Patrick in amazement, like they were thinking, 'Did the big pink idiot actually say something smart?' Bow-Wow couldn't argue with that.

"OK." Bow-Wow agreed. He then pulled out 30 dollars. "Here. Give this to Wade." He said as he gave the money to Kim.

"You rock, Bow-Wow!" Kim said with a smile.

"That's nice. Anyway, this year's nominees for **Favorite Movie** are truly great." Mandy explained.

"They range from, a super-hero defending the city he loves, a groovy time traveling spy who saves the world, the adventures of a boy wizard and his friends, and a girl and her alien dog." Ron explained. "You know, I was pretty confused by that last one. I mean the alien dig is pretty freaky."

"Uh-huh. Freaky." Rufus squeaked in agreement.

"Ron. It's just a movie." Kim said.

"Here are your nominees." Bow-Wow said. Cosmo and Wanda then announced the nominees.

 **Favorite Movie**

 **Spider-Man**

 **Austin Powers 3**

 **Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets**

 **Lilo and Stitch**

"And The Kids' Choice Award goes to..." Kim said before Rufus pulls down the handle.

" **Austin Powers 3!** " Wanda announced. The crowd went wild.

"Accepting for Austin Powers 3, **Mike Myers!** " Wanda announced. Mike then made his way to the stage, greeting fans along the way. As he made it to the stage, he grabbed his Orange Blimp and hugged Kim, Ron, Bow-Wow, Mandy, SpongeBob, and Patrick before making his speech.

"Oh yeah! Thank you to New Line Cinema. Thank you to Beyonce Knowles and Mini-Me. And you! Thank you for voting!" Mike said. With that, he leaves the stage. Kim, Ron, Rufus, SpongeBob, and Patrick joined Rosie and their fellow cartoon co-hosts by the controller.

"OK! We got one last challenge left! This might be the one! Kim, we're ready?" Rosie asked.

"You know it! And this one is the one! We're going to get the slime back! The challenge is **Harry Potter**! And here to play the game, the top two from **American Idol** , my friends **Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini!** " Kim announced. With that, Justin and Kelly entered. Both we're excited to make their award show debut and see Kim.

"Hi Kim!" Kelly said rushing over to hug Kim.

"Hi Kelly! Hi Justin!" Kim said happily hugging Kelly.

"Hi Rosie!" Justin said hugging Rosie.

"Hi! You made it! Come on over here!" Rosie said as she guided the two to the game station.

"I can't tell you guys how much I appericate this! You guys know your mission?" Kim asked.

"Do we? Kelly and I are playing Harry Potter. The game is Quidditch. The first one to catch the golden snitch wins!" Justin explained.

"Yeah! And then, we're gonna pull the red lever and get back the slime!" Kelly said with determination.

"Cool! One question though, which teams are you guys on?" Bart asked.

"Kelly is on HufflePuff. And I'm on Gryffindor." Justin explained.

"Alright! This is the last challenge guys! We need you to get as loud as you can! Can you do that?!" Jimmy yelled to the crowd. They screamed, "Yes!" Ron was both hoping that they would either win or lose. If they won, he would be happy they took down Drakken. But, his plan B would not be happy. If they lost, it would be a major blow to Kim. But, his plan B would prevail.

"You guys ready?!" Kim asked.

"We're ready!" Kelly said.

"Alright! Gryffindor, HufflePuff... Go!" Blossom yelled. With that, the game started. With Justin playing as Harry Potter and Kelly playing as The HufflePuff seeker, they both raced to catch the snitch. Harry's clearly catching up.

"Wow! Look at Harry go!" Jade said impressed. After losing the other seeker, Harry then made his move towards the snitch.

"Almost..." SpongeBob said when Harry was a few inches from the snitch. Then, he caught it. "Yeah! You did it!" He yelled. Kelly and Justin then walked towards the red lever.

"Alright! This is it guys! It's time to see if we got the slime back!" Rosie said. Then, Drakken appeared on the big screen.

"Just give up already, Possible! You lose!" Drakken yelled.

"As if! You guys get ready to pull!" Kim said with determination. "Now!" With that, Justin and Kelly pulled the red lever, expecting to get covered with slime. But, they stayed dry.

"It's over! I win!" Drakken gloats when one of his henchmen came over to him worried. He whispers something to Drakken. "What?! They found it?!" He yells. To his shock, the container holding the slime is empty. "It's impossible!"

"Is the slime back?!" Rosie asked.

"One way to find out! Wade! Patch us through to outside!" Kim said, although she pretty much already knows the outcome.

"Melissa! Do we have slime?!" Rosie yelled to the screen.

The camera outside show the empty stunt tank suddenly being filled with slime! "We got it!" Wade yelled trimphantly. The crowd went wild. They won! Drakken lost.

"Yeah!" Rosie yelled happily.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron, Rufus and Jade shouted.

"We did it!" Lisa, The Girls, Bart, SpongeBob, and Patrick yelled.

"Woo-Hoo!" Kim, Justin and Kelly yelled. Kim once again did the impossible and saved the day.

"Rosie, Kim. We got slime! And we have the king of extreme ready to set the skateboard slime jump world record! I'm all set!" Melissa said.

"Boo-Yah! Go Tony!" Ron and Justin yelled. We then go back to the stage where we see Drakken upset. He know's he lost.

"You lose Drakken!" Kim said happily. After going to painstaking measures to get her teen foe to lose, there's only one thing he can say.

"You think you're all that! But you're not!" Drakken yelled. With that, he vanishes from the screen.

"Bye Drakken!" Rosie yelled happily. "Kim, you are amazing! You saved the show!" Kim just blushed.

"Hey! It's what I do!" Kim said with a shy smile.

"Not to mention we saved it... with video games!" Ron said happily. He knew that later he would need to explain to Kim about his Plan B.

"Speaking of which, while we get ready for the tank to fill up so Tony can take the dive of a lifetime, why don't you guys help Jade and The PowerPuff Girls present the last award of the night for **Favorite Video Game**?!" Rosie asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Justin said as he, Kelly, Jade, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup walked towards the podium.

"Well guys, tonight we've seen the four nominees in action like never before. But now it's time to see which one, the one you picked to take home the Orange Blimp!" Jade said.

"Is it **Spider-Man**?" Kelly said.

" **SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of The Flying Dutchman**?" Buttercup said.

" **Mario Party 4**?" Bubbles said.

"Or **Harry Potter**?" Justin said.

"Let's find out right now! And your Kids' Choice **Favorite Video Game** is..." Blossom said before Jade pulled the handle down.

" **SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of The Flying Dutchman**!" Wanda announced. The crowd went wild. SpongeBob and Patrick came running to the stage to grab the blimp.

"We won! We're winners!" SpongeBob and Patrick yelled happily as they grabbed their award. "Woo-Hoo!"

"Hey SpongeBob! Guess what?" Justin said. "The kids out there love you so much, that you're the second winner in the tie for **Favorite Cartoon**!" SpongeBob not only won his first ever Kids' Choice Award, but he won two awards.

"Pinch me! I must be dreaming!" SpongeBob said close to tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. He then started to make his speech. "First of all, a very big thank you to my best friends in the whole world: Sandy, Squidward, my boss Mr. Krabs, his daughter Pearl, Plankton, and my snail Gary! I'm gonna share this award with my most bestest friend: Patrick!" He then gave his starfish friend a big hug where they both cry happily. "And one more thanks to someone very special: You!" SpongeBob said to the audience. "Thank you all for voting for me! Bye!" With that, SpongeBob and Patrick left the stage. It's time for the last commercial.

"Well, we did it! We got the slime back!" Cosmo said happily.

"And coming up, Tony Hawk sets the world record skateboarding slime jump! And our super surprise secret celebrity guest!" Wanda announced. "Don't go away!"

Coming soon in my last backstage segment, Kim and the others celebrate their victory, Patchy congratulates SpongeBob, and Carlos gets his revenge on his fellow castmates.

 **Note: The guy who added the show online cut out anything involving SpongeBob saying that he ruined Nickelodeon. Can you believe that? He made Nickelodeon more fun! I'd also added Lilo and Stitch as a nomination because I don't think they got their due.**


	13. Backstage: Part 6

Backstage in the VIP room, Kim, Justin, Kelly, and the others were celebrating getting the slime back. Once again, Kim proved to the world that she can do anything. "Speech KP! Speech!" Ron called out. He was still nervous now that his plan B was coming here. But, for now, it's all about celebrating a victory. Kim then stood atop a table and said a few words.

"Well, I have to say that although there were moments when it looked like we were going to lose, we didn't give up. Did we?!" Kim asked.

"No!" The others yelled.

"And it's all thanks to Wade." Kim said pulling out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, you keep on rocking every day!" Wade smiled at that.

"No big!" Wade said.

"And I have to say that while it may seem odd to thank video games for helping us, those things actually came in handy. And Ron, you were right! We did save the day with video games." Kim explained. Ron smiled and high fived Rufus and Jade. "And finally, a very big thank you to Justin and Kelly for all of your help!" Kim said with a smile.

"No big Kim!" Justin said.

"It's the least we can do after you saved the finale of American Idol from that bomb threat." Kelly explained. Kim blushed. "Well, we better get back. Gotta get ready for the world record."

"See ya guys later!" Justin said as he and Kelly left the room.

"Bye guys!" Kim called out.

"You know, I never thought that a media that happens to be criticized constantly could be the media that'll actually help us." Lisa said. Bart rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even come here?" Bart groaned.

"Cause it's The Kids' Choice Awards. And mom and dad said I could be with you!" Lisa teased.

"Well, I'm gonna see if Ada's ready for the after party. Come on Rufus! Catch ya later KP." Ron said as he and Rufus left the room.

"Have fun with your girl." Kim said with a smile. She was happy for Ron.

"Where's SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked.

"He's in his dressing room with Patrick, celebrating their win." Kim said.

SpongeBob and Patrick were hogging down Krabby Patties celebrating the amazing win for both Favorite Video Game and Favorite Cartoon. "Isn't this the best award show ever Patrick?" SpongeBob asked his best friend.

"Well, duh!" Patrick said.

"What was your favorite moment?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'd liked everything! It's even fun to hear the crowd." Patrick said. SpongeBob laughed.

"Yeah! It is fun!" SpongeBob said.

"We're gonna win those awards!" Patrick said. SpongeBob then grew confused. "We have the best looks, the best voices, the best dresses, the best moves, and most of all, we're best friends!"

"Patrick. We've already won for **Favorite Cartoon and Favorite Video Game**." SpongeBob said holding his Orange Blimp.

"Oh. But how come I didn't get one of those blimpy things?" Patrick whined.

"You did. It's in your pocket." SpongeBob said pointing to Patrick's pants. Patrick then reached into his pocket, pulling out his Orange Blimp.

"Oh. That's where it was!" Patrick said with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna go to the snack table." Patrick then got up and started to leave the room.

"Hurry up! The finale's coming up!" SpongeBob called out. As soon as Patrick left, Patchy entered wearing a huge smile.

"SpongeBob! My winner!" Patchy yelled happily. He then wrapped the sea sponge into a big hug.

"Thank you Mr. Pirate sir." SpongeBob said. He couldn't remember Patchy's name. So, he called him Mr. Pirate.

"I basically convinced the entire fan club to vote for you. I know you have to share the award since it's a tie, but who cares?" Patchy said.

"Great. Well, I better go find Patrick." SpongeBob said as he got out of Patchy's hug.

"OK. I'll write to you!" Patchy called out as SpongeBob left the room.

'Hopping clams. Is it just me or are these humans really crazy?' SpongeBob thought. 'Oh well. There were some decent ones.'

Ron and Rufus then walked the halls looking for Ada. They then found her with Bobby and Jeffery. They happen to be wearing trash bags over their shirts.

"Hey Ada!" Ron called out.

"Hey Ron." Ada said sweetly as Ron approached her. "I'm ready for our date later. I can't wait."

"Me either! Nothing like a dance with a special lady to celebrate saving the day." Ron said. Ada blushed at this.

"Just take good care of her." Jeffery said.

"Yeah! She's like a sister to us." Bobby said.

"No worries. Right Rufus?" Ron asked his buddy.

"Uh-Huh!" Rufus squeaked. They then noticed the trash bags.

"Why are you guys wearing bags?" Ron asked. Before they came up with an answer, all four of them were hit with silly string.

"Ha! Now, I got you!" Carlos shouted holding a can of silly string. He clearly wanted to get back at his castmates for the pie in face prank earlier. Ron just smiled.

"Well, now we're even." Ron said. He thought that everyone's entitled to a come back prank.

"So, you'll meet me at the tent at 10:15?" Ada asked sweetly.

"You bet." Ron said with a smile. "Well, we gotta get back so we can end the show. Come on Rufus!" Ron said as he turned to leave. Whether Kim would be angry about his plan B or not, he still got a date.

Coming soon, the finale: Tony Hawk attempts the world record skateboarding slime jump, and Kim finds out about Ron's plan B and the result is very messy.


	14. The Show: Part 7

The show is back and it's time for the moment everybody's been waiting for: The Skateboard Slime Jump World Record.

"We had a lot a fun tonight! Is there anything that could make this night better?" Rosie asked.

"I think I know Rosie. Skateboard king **Tony Hawk** setting the skateboard slime jump world record!" Kim said.

"Do you guys wanna see it?!" Kim, Ron, Jade, Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Bart asked the crowd. They screamed "Yes!"

"Melissa, take it away!" Rosie said pointing to the big screen. With that, we're outside with Melissa Joan Hart. Everything is set.

"Rosie, is the moment we've all been waiting for. Millions of people watching, 11,000 gallons of glorious slime and one obviously insane extreme athlete getting ready to set the skateboarding slime jump world record." Melissa explained. "Let's check with him one more time before he takes on this incredible stunt. Tony! Are you ready?" Melissa yells out to Tony standing on top of his platform.

"I'm ready!" Tony called out. He's been waiting to do something like this his entire life. And now, he's about to make Kids' Choice history.

"Alright! Here he comes!" Melissa yells. Tony then says a quick prayer. Then, he's off down the ramp! He then gains altitude and jumps. He makes it into the slime tank! The crowd goes wild. They set the record! "He did it! And we did it Rosie! It's definitely the slimiest Kids' Choice yet!" Tony then emerges and splashes the slime onto the crowd. They loved that.

"Boo-Yah!" Ron, Bart, Rufus and Jade yelled out.

"Well, that wraps up The 2003 Kids' Choice Awards!" Rosie said. "It was a lot of fun. SpongeBob, thanks for finally coming here. And congrats on the awards."

"Rosie, anytime. It was so fun!" SpongeBob said happily.

"And Kim, thank you so much for saving the show. And congrats on your wins too." Rosie said.

"Oh no big! Besides, we couldn't have done without you! So give yourselves a big hand!" Kim said to the audience. They went wild. Ron the decided it was time to tell Kim.

"Actually Kim, I need to tell you something. You see, I thought we were going to lose." Ron admitted.

"You did?" Kim asked not surprised.

"Yeah. And I'm glad we won. But, you see I just thought that in case we did, it would be nice to have a plan B." Ron said tensing himself for Kim's anger.

"Plan B?" Kim asked curious. Her curiosity turned to anger quickly a she put together a picture of what Ron did. "Ron, did you use my favor network to call someone?" Kim glowered at her best friend. She put up with a lot of his childish antics tonight. But now, she was about to put her buttkicking skills to the test by tying him up like a pretzel. Just then, a man appeared from behind the stage carrying two large buckets.

"I just thought that it'd be nice to have a-" Ron said before the audience screamed to look behind you.

"What? Look behind us?" Jade asked. They all did it and they were surprised to find out the man carrying the buckets was... **Jim Carrey**!

"It's Jim Carrey!" Blossom said. The audience went wild. Kim's anger turned to surprise and joy.

"Hi guys! Hi Kim!" Jim said.

"Hi Jim!" Kim said with a smile.

"It's Jim Carrey, the star of the upcoming movie, **Bruce Almighty**!" Rosie said. "This is unreal."

"What are you doing here Jim?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I was at home, getting ready to have me some pizza when Ron and Rufus called. They said they were at The Kids' Choice Awards and told me you guys were out of slime." Jim explained.

"They did?" Rosie, Kim, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jade, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bart, Lisa, and Jimmy asked in bewilderment. It was Jim who Ron called. He and Rufus looked at each other sheepishly.

"Yeah. We did." Ron admitted. Kim glared at her best friend. She would have a few word for him later.

"Anyway, I have tons of buckets of slime and decided to come out here and help out. It's the least I can do after Kim saved me and Tiger from Duff Killigan." Jim continued. Kim remembered when Duff held Jim Carrey hostage for the life of Tiger Woods. Kim was able to form a recue mission saving them both.

"That's really great of you Jim..." Kim said with a smile before Rosie continued.

"...But we already won the video games, beat Drakken and got the slime back." Rosie explained.

"You came in a little too late." Kim said with a shy smile. Jim then made one of his trademark faces.

"Really? So, there's nothing I can do?" Jim asked. He basically wasted a very long car ride thanks to Ron. Jade then got an idea and whispered it to Kim. Kim smiled.

"Actually, there's one thing you can do. Come on over to the center of the stage." Jade said guiding Jim to the place in question.

"Hey Ron. Why don't you and Rufus stand with Jim?" Kim said with a micheivous grin. Ron was confused. Wasn't Kim angry with him?

"Sure. OK." Ron said as he and Rufus joined Jim. "What's this about?"

"Rosie... isn't there one very important thing we didn't do?" Kim asked micheivously. Rosie got it quickly.

"Oh, I think there is Kim." Rosie said before, "Slime!" With that, slime erupted from the stage, soaking Ron, Rufus and Jim. Rosie, Jade, Kim, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jimmy, The PowerPuff Girls, Bart, and Lisa started laughing.

"No! I got a date later!" Ron cried. He couldn't be dancing with a pretty girl covered in slime. Rufus and Jim on the other hand, actually enjoyed it. After the slime stopped, Ron just looked at himself. No way was Ada gonna dance with him all green.

"You call that slime?!" Jim yelled. Everybody started laughing. Jim was seriously funny. "I had slime for breakfast!"

"Oh you did?" Rosie asked feigning surprise. Just then, a couple of kids carrying slime buckets came out. "Well, here's some lunch and dinner, originally for our trophy winners!" With that, the kids dumped the slime on him.

"Yay! Slime!" Rufus squeaked happily. He loved being covered with the green stuff. Ron then picked up one of Jim's buckets and tip toed toward Kim. It was time to get even. The kids shouted, "Kim! Behind you!"

Kim was to busy laughing that she didn't noticed Ron stepping behind her. Then, he dumped the slime onto her.

"Ahh!" Kim screamed. She had a date with Justin Timberlake later. Now, her outfit was ruined. And if Bonnie saw this, she would put it in the yearbook to humiliate her. Kim then glared at Ron, ready to take him out. Ron smiled nervously, wondering if he gone too far. Kim's angry expression quickly faded and then she just smiled at her best friend. "I don't hate you!" Kim giggled. She then wrapped Ron into a slimy hug. Ron smiled.

Jim then got an idea. "I have The Power!" He yelled quoting a line from his new movie. "Slime behold!" With that, slime gysers erupted, sliming the crowd of kids. They got the cherry on top! Soon, Jimmy, SpongeBob, Patrick, The PowerPuff Girls, Jade, Bart, and Lisa joined in getting drenched in slime.

"No! Jim! What are you doing?!" Rosie asked. It looked like he was wasting the slime. Just then, feathers came raining down, covering the ones who been slimed. It looked like a huge pillow fight. Jim then grabbed a slime hose. Rosie then joined in. "I wanna thank everybody for being here! Bye!" With that, we end the show.

Coming soon on the last chapter, the after party.


	15. Epilogue: The After Party

Kim was standing by the boys showers where Ron and Rufus were washing the slime off of them. Kim got cleaned fast. She then had to change into a green tank top with blue jeans. She actually liked getting slimed. It was pretty fun. But, she still had a date with Justin Timberlake and a few words for Ron. "Next time, don't use my favor network unless it's life or death!" Kim said.

"Got it." Ron called out from in the shower.

"Nice idea for a back up anyway." Kim said with a smile. "And I actually loved being slimed. Green is really my color."

"Good for you. But, what about me? There's no hot water in here, I still got slime on me and I have my date with Ada in ten minutes!" Ron yelled. "Do you know how long I waited for this? Going out with a celebrity!"

"Ron, chill. I'm sure Ada will still dance with you whether you're covered with slime or not." Kim assured.

"But what if she doesn't like it?" Ron asked.

"How can you know she doesn't it?" Kim asked back.

"You're right. And luckily we took down Drakken tonight!" Ron said happily.

"That reminds me, next time I get invited back, I have to have Wade double check to see if any villains are creating disturbances. Look, I gotta go meet Justin. I'll see ya in the tent." Kim said as she left.

"OK. Catch ya later KP." Ron called out.

In the after party tent, every celebrity and guest are having the time of their lives. SpongeBob and Patrick are hanging at the snack table enjoying some food. "Patrick, you gotta try this dip called salsa. It's way better than what we got back home." SpongeBob said with his mouth full. This was the sea creature's first time trying human food.

"Can't right now SpongeBob. I'm too busy enjoying these things called cashews." Patrick said with his mouth full of nuts.

Bubbles and Buttercup are at the drink table. Dave Mirra's there too getting himself a glass of punch. "Hey? Can I get some ice?" Dave asked.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called out. With that, Blossom appears and uses her icy breath to make Dave's drink cool.

"Thanks Blossom!" Dave said.

"Don't mention it." Blossom said with a smile.

"Just because you're his drink cooler doesn't mean you're getting tickets to The X-Games." Buttercup complained.

"We'll see about that." Blossom said floating by her sister.

Bart and Lisa are standing with Kelly Osbourne. She's telling the two a story about her dad. "He just wants a simple TV remote!" Kelly said laughing along with Bart and Lisa.

"Man, you're dad is more crazy than ours." Bart said.

"Yeah. But, you basically know him. You don't wanna meet my brother Jack. He's nothing but trouble." Kelly said.

"Tell me about it." Lisa said rolling her eyes at Bart.

Jade is sitting next to Nick Cannon at a table. Nick decides to break the ice. "So T-Girl, you nervous about giving up your burp crown next year?" He asked.

"Not really. I actually had a feeling it would happen before they said it." Jade said. "When the day does come, I'll be ready!"

Jimmy is standing next to Frankie Muniz, just talking. "Kudos on the win!" Jimmy said. Since Frankie played a genius, he pretty much knew complicated words.

"Thanks Jimmy. You're pretty cool too. You should have won that burp award back in 2002." Frankie said.

"Yeah. But, even a genius like me knows the probabilities of winning are low." Jimmy said sadly.

Outside the tent, Justin stood waiting for Kim. He then saw the teen hero running up to him. "Hey Kim! You made it." Justin said with a smile.

"Sorry. I still had to get cleaned up from my sliming. Not that I didn't like it." Kim said.

"So didn't need to clean up for me. Besides, green looks great on you." Justin said. Kim blushed at Justin's sweet comment. "You ready?"

"Let's get this after party party started!" Kim joked. This caused both of them to laugh.

In the tent, Ashton Kutcher approached the microphone. "Listen up people!" Ashton yelled. With that, the tent fell silent. "Here comes the prince of burps, his highness, Justin Timberlake!" With that, Justin and Kim entered the tent. They were the life of the party. "Thank you! Everybody enjoy the rest of the party. Just one rule: Have fun! Eat as much as you want, burp as much as you want, fart as much as you want! Just have fun!" With that, the music started up again. The song playing was **Skater Boy**. Kim and Justin started dancing.

"You were amazing tonight." Justin said. Kim blushed.

"Stop." Kim said trying to be modest.

"No. Really. You killed it on the dance floor during my performance. I couldn't ask for a better dance partner." Justin said with a smile. Kim smiled at Justin's sweet comment. "What time are you leaving for Middleton tomorrow?"

"Around noon." Kim said. "You planning on seeing me before I go?"

"That and I wanna give you a present." Justin said.

"You can give it to me now." Kim said. Justin then held out a wrapped up box.

"I figured you might say that." Justin said giving the box to Kim. Kim then unwrapped the box to reveal her present: a Cuddle Buddy. Kim gasped.

"Pandaroo? Superstar edition?" Kim said in a little girls voice. She alway wanted one of those. But then she grew confused. How did Justin Timberlake know she collects Cuddle Buddies.

"Wade told me you collect them. I think it's cute." Justin said. Kim smiled. She'll deal with Wade later.

Meanwhile, Ada was waiting outside the tent for Ron. Ron then came running up to her. "Ada! Sorry. I had to get slimed... I mean cleaned up." Ron tried to explain. Ada could clearly see that Ron still had some slime on him. Ron felt like the biggest loser in the world. Ada just smiled at him.

"I don't mind. It's actually cool." Ada said sweetly. Ron smiled.

"Whoa. You got it!" Rufus squeaked. With that, Ada and Ron entered the tent. Kim saw them walk in and smiled. Kim was happy that Ron actually got a date. And she was right about what she said earlier.

Then everybody started dancing. SpongeBob and Patrick danced together. The PowerPuff Girls danced with Dave. Bart and Lisa danced with Kelly Osbourne. Jade danced with Nick Cannon. Jimmy danced with Frankie. Ron and Rufus danced with Ada. And Kim danced with Justin Timberlake. It was a fun night filled with stars, music and slime. They all couldn't wait till next year.

 **Thank you for reading. Coming soon, 2004 Kids' Choice Awards. This time it'll have more character action, more in depth story and way more fun. Like I said, I'm a newbie. And I have autism. Thank you very much for reading.**


End file.
